Operation SLICE
by Venator77
Summary: The Supreme Leader falls ill after completing a rare field mission and assigns Numbuh 007 as her temporary replacement until she gets better. Follow Numbuhs 007 and 1 as they worry over the KND and Numbuh 362 respectively. 1x362
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

 **Summary: The Supreme Leader falls ill after completing a rare field mission and assigns Numbuh 007 as her temporary replacement until she gets better. Follow Numbuhs 007 and 1 as they worry over the KND and Numbuh 362 respectively.**

-o0o-

-Loading transmission…

….Loading Operation S.L.I.C.E

Supreme

Leader

Ill

Commence

Escapades

-o0o-

Sector V and Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 ran to the chamber where Father and the Common Cold were located. The villains planned to hit every candy store and factory across the world with a specialized strain of infected broccoli, injected with the Common Cold's snot. The diseased broccoli, when they hit their target, would destroy candy supplies everywhere by getting it covered with mucus and broccoli, a combination fearsome in any situation. With the world's candy supply at stake, the Supreme Leader deem the mission of topmost importance and joined Sector V in a rare field mission for a high ranking KND operative such as herself. The six kids almost reached the doorway before getting spotted.

"Not so fast!" Father shouted as he pulled out a piece of diseased broccoli and threw it at the doorway. The broccoli grew at a blistering pace and once the KND operatives reached the doorway, the path forward was completely blocked by snot-covered broccoli.

"Aw crud! The doorway is blocked." Numbuh 4, Wally, complained.

"Numbuh 5 don't see any other way in." Abby said, frustrated.

"I do." The Supreme Leader said, frowning in disgust. Numbuh 1 dropped his jaw in shock.

"Rachel! You can't—"Nigel started, but she cut him off.

"Stand down, soldier. There's no other way." Rachel replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Kuki, Numbuh 3, asked. Nigel scratched the back of his bald head in nervousness and whispered into her ear. She gasped, her hair standing on end.

"What are you—"Hoagie, Numbuh 2, started to asked, but was quickly silenced as Rachel started to chomp through the broccoli wall. Struck dumb, everyone watched in shock, awe, and disgust as their leader bored through the sickening broccoli-mucus combo.

"That's nasty." Numbuh 5 said in disgust. Kuki was still frozen in place, Wally looked on with awe, and Hoagie looked green. Once the Supreme Leader made it through, she immediately collapsed on the other side, much to the villains' chagrin. Sector V regained their senses and crawled through the hole. Nigel, the first to come out, rushed to Rachel's side.

"Numbuh 362, are you alright?" He asked worriedly. Rachel groaned as she rolled onto her back.

"I'll be fine, soldier. Complete the mission before it's too late." She said weakly before passing out. Father and the Common Cold tried to escape, but Wally and Abby blocked their way out. Nigel stood up and began issuing orders.

"Numbuh 3, tend to the Supreme Leader. Numbuh 2, stop the machine from sending out these infernal vegetables. Numbuh 5, take out the Common Cold. Numbuh 4, you're with me. Kids Next Door, Battle Stations!"

The effect was electric. Kuki rushed to Rachel's side and began injecting sugar into the bloodstream. Hoagie got to the weapon's targeting system and began typing new coordinates. The Common Cold tried to stop him, but Abby swiftly kicked him away and started to battle him. Nigel was on a warpath towards Father, who was too cowed to fight back.

"Hold him down, Numbuh 4." Numbuh 1 said. Wally smirked and pounced on Father, pinning him to the ground. By this point, the Common Cold was out of the fight, the weapon fired its payload to the middle of the Indian Ocean, and Kuki managed to stabilize Numbuh 362. Nigel was livid at the silhouetted villain in front of him, who was struggling to get out of the Australian boy's powerful grip. The struggle ceased immediately as Father watched Nigel tear a good sized chunk of diseased broccoli from the broccoli mass at the entrance.

"Wait? What are you doing? No! Stop! Get that thing away from me! No! NO! AHHHH! AHHHHH-mgrph!"

-o0o-

Back at the Moonbase….

Rachel woke up to find herself in the hospital branch, feeling absolutely terrible. Nigel was at her bedside, looking relieved.

"Glad to see you are awake, Supreme Leader." Nigel said with a smile.

"What happened?" She asked before turning green and vomited into the bedpan.

"We stopped Father and the Common Cold from destroying the world's candy supply. Numbuh 2 unleashed the payload to a remote area of the Indian Ocean before destroying the weapon." Nigel said, before giving a smirk at the last part. "And I force fed Father the same broccoli you had to eat to complete the mission."

"WHAT!?" Rachel shouted before bursting into laughter. "YOU FORCE FED FATHER DISEASED BROCCOLI!"

It was impossible for anyone not to hear this. They all burst into laughter and Numbuh 10, who was visiting her teammate in the medical branch, quickly rushed out to the newsroom. Rachel continued to laugh until a coughing fit put a stop to it. The head doctor came to the Supreme Leader's side, medicine in hand.

"Back again so soon, Supreme Leader?" The doctor said, amused. Rachel took her medicine with a wince before answering

"I would rather save the world's candy supply from destruction at the expense of my health than allow it to be destroyed for the sake of being healthy."

"Regardless, I'm afraid you will be out of action for the next two-four weeks. Protocol states that you must appoint a replacement until then." The doctor said. Rachel sighed and looked at Nigel.

"Nigel, would you like to be my temporary replacement until I get better?" She asked. Nigel shook his head.

"Sorry, Rachel. But I have to decline. I am not the paper pusher you are." He said. "You always did say that I was too reckless for my own good."

Rachel giggled at that before turning back to the doctor.

"Bring Numbuh 007 (double-oh-seven) here." She said before sneezing. The doctor nodded and glanced at the guard at the door, who left in search of the operative. This did not take long, for the guard returned with a tux-dressed red-headed bespectacled boy. He was of medium height (for a kid), wiry, and armed with a mustard blaster in his holster.

"Guten tag, Rachel. You haff called vor me?" Numbuh 007 said in a think German accent. Rachel smiled as Nigel looked in confusion.

"Numbuh 1, this is Numbuh 007, the sector leader of Sector S.E.S. We used to be teammates before I got promoted." Rachel explained.

….

Kids Next Door Special Sector S.E.S.

Secret

Espionage

Service

….

"Hello Numbuh 007. I am Numbuh 1, Leader of Sector V. It is nice to meet you." Nigel said.

"Hello, Numbuh 1. Your reputacion prezedes you, no?" Numbuh 007 said with a French accent.

"Wait…Where are you from?" Nigel said.

"I am ein Switz (Swiss). Ve normally speak trois languages, German, Italian, and French. I myself speak seven languages, including English, the three aforementioned, Chinese, Spanish, and Russian." 007 said.

"That's cool." Nigel said.

"There will be time for more introductions later." Rachel said, stopping the conversation before it got out of hand. "Frederic, I have something really important to tell you."

"Yes, Rachel?" Numbuh 007 said.

"I cannot work for the next for the next two-four weeks. I have to choose a substitute until then. Can you take over until I am better? Please?" Rachel said, giving 007 the puppy eyes. Frederic looked uncomfortable for a moment, then gave in.

"I accept. I vill make sure to do my best in defeating ze adult tyranny." Frederic said.

"Okay then. Here's the document you need to present to Numbuh 86. Numbuh 362, sign here." The doctor said. Rachel did as told and the doctor handed the paper to 007, who nodded and left the medical branch.

"Nigel." Rachel said. "Good job on the mission, soldier." She then gave a warm smile. Nigel felt tingly inside.

"Thanks Rachel." He said.

"Stickybeard sends his thanks." She added with a laugh. Nigel laughed too.

"Now go. I need my rest." Rachel said. Nigel saluted and left the ward, contemplating his relationship with Rachel. Only one thing ran through his mind.

'Do I like her?'

-o0o-

Frederic went straight to his quarters on the Moonbase. He only wore the tuxedo as part of his Sector's regulations. Now, it was time to change into his regular outfit. His helmet was, like most others, repurposed junk. It was his great uncle's German helmet from World War II, although it was painted completely red with his numbuh painted on the front in white. His armour consisted of a Star Wars Stormtrooper chestplate painted blue with yellow KND letters on top and a pair of chocolate bars that served as shoulder pads. His father, a wealthy Swiss banker, bought the chestplate for his 7th birthday while his mother, a German chocolatier who moved to Switzerland, created the chocolate bars for him, engineering it to be nearly indestructible. Once Frederic got out of his tux and into his old uniform, he went to find Numbuh 86. He found her in yet another argument with Numbuh 60. Frederic enjoyed watching an 86/60 fight as much as the next operative, so he let them fight some more before going in to put an end to it.

"Numbuh 86, I have news." Frederic said. Fanny whirled around, glaring at Numbuh 007.

"What do ye want, yew stewpid boy!? Can't yew see we are in the middle of something?!" She yelled. Fighting back laughter, Frederic handed the doctor's note to the red headed girl, who read it quickly. Emotions ranging from surprise, shock, and anger were evident in her face.

"ALL KIDS NEXT DOOR OPERATIVES REPORT TO THE ARENA IMMEDIATELY! NOW!" Numbuh 86 screeched at the top of her voice. All of the nearby operatives dropped everything and disappeared. Numbuh 86 turned to 60.

"We will talk later." She sneered before turning her back on the boys and walked away.

"She totally digs me." 60 said with a smirk.

"Ja, Ich know. Du two fight like ze old married couple." 007 replied. Patton blushed.

"I was only joking." He said.

"Yuo totally deeg her." 007 finished.

-o0o-

Nigel and his teammates sat in the stands of the arena. The word spread quickly among the organization about the announcement and they all got there within the hour. Down on the stage stood Numbuhs 86 and 007, along with four guards at the corners. 86 stepped up the podium and began to speak.

"Kids Next Door RULES!"

"KIDS NEXT DOOR RULES!"

"Alright everyone, I have a super-ultra-mega-important announcement to make. Supreme Leader Numbuh 362 has fallen ill for the next two-four weeks and until she gets better, she will not be able to perform her duties. As a result, Numbuh 362 has appointed Numbuh 007 as temporary Supreme Leader as Rule Numbuh 34 states." 86 said. The audience began to whisper among themselves.

"SILENCE!" Fanny shrieked. The audience fell silent once more.

"Numbuh 007, ye have the floor." Numbuh 86 said, stepping away.

"Danke, Nummer 86." 007 said. "Numbuh 362 und I vere teammates in Sector S.E.S. In fact, she vas my predecessor before replacing Numbuh 274 as Supreme Leader. I promise to run ze KND as gut as Numbuh 362. Now, before we depart, there are two things that need to be addressed. First of all, anyone who needs to speak to me must line up in front of die Supreme Leader's office so ich can deal with you one at a time. Second of all, all enemies of ze KND that are captured by us will be decommissioned at ze Moonbase, adults, teenagers, and children."

"Why?" Numbuh 4 shouted for everyone to hear. "Why not just put them in the cruddy Arctic Base prison?"

"Glad du asked." Numbuh 007 said. "If zey don't remember us or their reason for hating children, then ve von't haff to worry about them anymore."

The audience broke out into mutters until Numbuh 60 spoke out.

"What are we going to do about the Delightful Children from Down the Lane?" He asked.

This shut the audience up.

"Ve vill cure zem of their delightfulization. Eet is time fur Zector Z to come home." 007 answered. This began a new round of chatting, most not knowing what 007 was talking about.

"SILENCE!" Numbuh 007 shouted. "Ze Delightful Children vere kidnapped by Vatter und vere delightfulized by him. Eleventy-billion fold of energy turned the famed Sector Z into these abominations. But now, I vill get ze scientists to create a recommissioning device more powerful than Father's delightfulization chamber. Once more, we won't have to worry about becoming well-behaved robots ever again!"

The audience broke into cheers and applause and chanted 007 over and over. Once they quieted down, 007 donned a forced smile.

"Dank you, my fellow KND operatives. I hope to make these next two-four weeks as productive as posseeble. Keeds Next Door, DEESMISSED!" He said. The audience started to leave and 007 departed through the stage trapdoor. The Swiss operative took off his helmet and glasses and burst into tears.

"Vhy deed I accept this job? Dees is a nightmare komming true!"

-o0o-

Meanwhile, in a remote area of the Indian Ocean, the wreckage of a passenger plane suddenly rose to the surface, floating on the masses of broccoli that covered that area of open sea. The wreck was broken in multiple pieces, but the biggest one was the tail, sticking up in the air like a sore thumb. Despite spending three weeks underwater, the livery was still recognizable as a Malaysia Airlines plane. And perhaps the most remarkable thing of all, the rear door of the wreck opened, revealing four thin, gaunt, and very much alive KND operatives.

"Sector MH, we are alive!"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

 _Rachel had finally pulled through her illness. She was fit for duty and ready to once again take the mantle as the Supreme Leader. Numbuh 007 done a fantastic job of running the KND and was hailed as the best leader since Numbuh 0. So successful, that once 362 became Leader again, the organization degenerated into chaos and started demanding 007 back. Chants of "Rachel out, Frederic in!" drove both operatives crazy until the KND split apart and began fighting one another for Rachel or Frederic. Sector V, ever so loyal to Rachel, confronted and beat 007 in a fight in which the latter didn't even attempt to defend himself. As he laid on the ground battered and bruised, Nigel stepped up to him, emotionless._

 _"You tore the KND apart." Nigel said._

 _"Rachel was chosen as Leader, not yew." 86 said, appearing from the shadows. And then, Rachel appeared, dressed for battle and wielding her signature road sign staff._

 _"There can only be one." She said stoically and raised the sign side of her weapon before bringing it down._

 _"NEIN!"_

-o0o-

Frederic woke up from the nightmare abruptly, breathing hard. Numbuh 86 and four guards burst into the room, weapons at ready. Startled, Numbuh 007 drew his mustard gun and pointed it at 86 before lowering it.

"Are yew okay, sir?" Fanny said in worry. "Yew were screaming yer 'ead off."

007 put his weapon away.

"I'm fine. Just ein nightmare. Sorry to disturb du." He replied. 86 muttered a few choice words under her breath before she and the guards left Frederic to his own devices.

"What der ficken kind of dream vas zat?" Frederic wondered before going back to sleep.

-o0o-

 _Everything has fallen apart at Moonbase. Operatives were running around in panic and nothing was getting done. 007 tried to restore order, but nothing worked. The medical branch was overwhelmed with operatives coming back from failed missions, which was growing by the day._

 _"Yer a terrible leader!" 86 shouted. "Aye knew a stewpid boy like you couldn't run the KND!"_

 _"I guess I was wrong to appoint you as my substitute." A healthy 362 said in disgust. "Numbuh 13 would've been better than you."_

-o0o-

This nightmare was cut short by Frederic waking up again, panting for breath. He looked at his bedside clock, which read three in the morning.

"Oh Gott verdammit!" Frederic muttered. "Can't I just get a good night sleep s'il vous plaît?"

Seeing no use in falling asleep, Frederic got up and changed into his armour. He left his room (which also doubled as an office) and headed to Lime Rickey's, hoping for a drink or five to clear his thoughts. Before getting there, however, he noticed a red flashing light coming from the empty control room. Curious, 007 entered and saw that a distress signal was the cause. He tracked it from the middle of the Indian Ocean, puzzling him for a moment before answering. The operatives from Sector MH showed up, but the video quality was terrible.

"Help...Plane crashed...pilot evil...request evac...three weeks..." The leader said before the picture shut off. 007 looked at the source again when it hit him.

"Oh mein Gott..." He muttered. "I have found MH370. And there are survivors..."

Frederic wasted no time pressing the emergency button on the dashboard. Alarms blared as lights flashed across the Moonbase. 86 arrived first, followed by Sector V.

"What in the blazes are yew waking us up at three in the morning!?" She shouted. "This bettah be important!"

"I haff found Sector MH alive." 007 replied.

"Didn't they disappear three weeks ago?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Yes they did, as well as hundreds of other people and an airplane. They are passengers of Malaysia Airlines Flight 370." 007 said.

"What!?" Nigel exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"The wreckage can be found here, in an uncharted area of the Indian Ocean. For some strange reason, our spy satellites has found what seems to be a ton of broccoli floating in the ocean carrying the wreckage." 007 said in a confused voice. Everyone started looking at Hoagie, who blushed.

"Heh, heh. That was totally not planned at all." He said apologetically.

"Planned or not, yuo still saved der lives of four, possibly more." 007 replied.

"What Numbuh 5 still don't understand is what that airplane is doing in the middle of the Indian Ocean? Numbuh 5 is sure that MH 370 is a Kuala Lumpur to Beijing route. These coordinates are way off." Abby said.

"Hmm… So it seems. But zat is beside the point. Sector V, take a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and rescue Sector MH from das wreckage. Numbuh 86, send ein team to retrieve das wreckage of der airliner and bring it to ze Moonbase fur further analysis. Die welt must not know that there are survivors." 007 ordered. Sector V and 86 acknowledged and left the control room. 007 then went straight to the medical branch, intent on informing Rachel of the new developments. After all, he's still a substitute.

-o0o-

Rachel sat on her bed drawing a sketch of Nigel when Frederic burst into the medical branch and headed straight to her. Rachel quickly shut the sketchbook and hid it under her blanket, a barely unnoticeable blush tinging her cheeks.

"Numbuh 362, I haff important news fur yuo to hear." 007 said.

"What is it, Numbuh 007?" Rachel said, mentally sighing in relief.

"Sector MH has been found." 007 reported.

"Really? We heard nothing from them for three weeks." Rachel said.

"They were deep underwater until the wreckage they were trapped in rose to the surface after Hoagie hit the area with broccoli." 007 said.

"Wreckage?" Rachel asked.

"Of a Boeing 777 in der livery of Malaysia Airlines." 007 answered. 362 dropped her jaw in shock before sneezing.

"You actually found Sector MH on THAT flight?" She said in surprise.

"Ja, I haff sent Sector V to rescue them while 86 picks up die wreckage." 007 answered. "Ve want to know vhy this plane crashed, vhy it was drastically off course, und how Sector MH managed to survive."

Rachel sat there in shock before regaining her senses.

"I want daily reports. That is an order." She said finally.

"Yes, Supreme Leader, sir." 007 said before departing. Once he was out of sight, Rachel took out her sketchbook again and continued to draw.

'One day…'

-o0o-

Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. flew quickly over the Indian Ocean, searching for the wreckage of the Malaysian airliner and her survivors. Numbuh 1 was at communications, calling out for Sector MH.

"Numbuh 370, this is Numbuh 1. Do you copy?" Nigel said. "Numbuh 17, this is Numbuh 1. Do you copy? Numbuh 653, this is Numbuh 1. Do you copy? Numbuh 2133, this is Numbuh 1. Do you copy?"

Nigel repeated these phrases over and over until he got a response.

"Thank god! We're saved! This is Numbuh 370. We hear you loud and clear, Numbuh 1!" The Sector Leader of MH said joyfully. Nigel saw the wreckage and grinned.

"There they are. Numbuh 2, open the door and let Sector MH in. Numbuh 5, send the coordinates to Numbuh 86." Numbuh 1 said. Both operatives acknowledged the order and did as told. Numbuh 2 maneuvered carefully next to the wreck and hovered, enabling Sector MH to jump in. The four kids hugged each other and Numbuh 17 began kissing the floor.

"Thank god we're safe and alive!" She said. "I thought we were going to die!"

Sector MH huddled in the corner, hugging and crying.

"Alright Numbuh 2. Let's go back to Moonbase. These four are in need of medical treatment." Numbuh 1 said with a smile to his face. It made him warm inside at the sight of Sector MH, their emotions all over the place as a result of the crash and subsequent survival. Numbuh 2 took the KND craft up just as a KND Gihugeacarrier arrived on scene. After landing on the Moonbase, medical personnel rushed into the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and hurried Sector MH to the medical branch. 007 and Sector V followed them, not far behind. Rachel, who had finished drawing Nigel and now was drawing hearts around him, heard the commotion and quickly shut her sketchbook again, but not before 007 caught a glimpse. Noting it for later, 007 walked to Sector MH's beds as the doctors fed them all sorts of food. Rachel slowly got up from her bed and made her way by 007's side. Numbuh 370, who just finished a hamburger, saluted and tried to get up, but a doctor pushed him back down, shaking his head no.

"Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, sir!" 370 said.

"At ease, Numbuh 370." Rachel said. "We must ask you a few questions."

"Ask away. We are more than willing to talk." 370 answered.

"First of all, how in Numbuh 0's bushy eyebrows did you manage to survive three weeks trapped underwater!?" She exclaimed. All four Malaysian operatives shuddered.

"We were freaking lucky! We were all in the back when the plane ran out of fuel and crashed in the middle of nowhere. We were freaking lucky that the plane sank in such a way that it provided us an air pocket for us to breath in. We were lucky, everyone else was not! That accursed pilot discovered our true identities and tried to kill us by crashing the plane in the middle of the ocean. But he only managed to kill himself and everyone else on board, not us! Three weeks we had nothing to do but to wait for death. Three weeks our only light source came from our helmets. Three weeks of eating nothing but our ammunition and the bodies of DEAD PASSENGERS! Nothing to drink but sea water and the BLOOD OF SAID PASSENGERS! Do you know how bad raw human flesh tastes like? Now we know how those Uruguayan passengers felt when their plane crashed in the Andes many years before we were born. Only the desperate would willingly eat human flesh, and we certainly were!" Numbuh 370 raved. "I swear I will never board an adult passenger plane ever again! I'm sticking with KND craft, thank you very much!"

"There's no way we can return. The whole world thinks we're dead." Numbuh 2133 said.

"That'll make our decommissioning complicated." Numbuh 653 replied.

"What's going to happen to us?" Numbuh 370 said.

"I think I vill speak to Numbuh 362 about your Sector's situation. It is her decision after all." 007 said. "Now everyone! Return to your duties and leave Sector MH to recover."

Everyone started to leave and once the area around Sector MH was clear, Frederic walked over to Rachel's bed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"So Rachel… Du have a thing fur Numbuh 1" He said lowly, so others won't hear.

"Umm…" She started sheepishly, a bright blush coloring her face red. "I can explain."

"Bitte."

"Er…Okay I can't. I can't help it. He looks absolutely amazing and the accent isn't helping." Rachel sputtered. "He helped me see the error of my ways with the incident last month and his actions against Father a couple of days ago made me laugh harder than I ever laughed. I just…"

"Just what?"

"I…I…I like-like him. There. I said it."

Frederic's smirk turned to a kindly smile.

"If you 'like-like' him, how come you haven't asked him out yet?" He asked. Rachel snorted in derision.

"If it was possible, I probably would. But he's already taken by someone else." Rachel griped. "I don't really know who she is, but she always seems to want Nigel at the most inconvenient of times. As in, almost every time Sector V is assigned an important mission."

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Frederic sing-songed quietly. Instead of rising at the teasing, Rachel slumped on the bed.

"I know. I don't want to interfere with Nigel's relationship. I heard that he loves her very much. I can't take that away from him." She said hopelessly. Frederic's heart wrenched at the sight of Rachel's demeanor.

"Don't give up, Rachel. Perhaps something might happen between zem. From what ich know, Numbuh 1 always completes his missions no matter what. This might be a snag in his relationship." Frederic. Rachel smiled weakly, but still looked hopeless.

"I guess, but I am not counting on it." She said. Frederic straightened up.

"Rachel, yuo are never die one to give up. Yuo never gave up in training. Yuo never gave up as Supreme Leader. And I won't let you give up on your life. I am going to help du get together with Nigel." Frederic said determinedly. "I promise you."

Rachel smiled wider, but then frowned.

"And what if you fail and Nigel hates me? Then what?" She asked. Frederic sighed.

"Rachel, do you doubt me as your friend and second-in-command?" Frederic asked. Rachel shook her head. "Then don't worry. I am still and always will be your friend and second-on-command. I will succeed."

He and Rachel hugged.

"Thanks Frederic. You're the best." She said. "But what are you going to do?"

Frederic smiled.

"What I've been trained for."

Rachel started to protest at the implication, then stopped, looking hopeful.

"Then at least give me updates of your progress?" She asked.

"Sure. Anything for der Supreme Leader." He said. "Nigel will be yours within the year."

"Woah, woah, there! Let's not be too hasty on this!" Rachel said, looking extremely nervous.

Frederic grinned and winked.

"Frederic! Get out of here before you drive me crazy!" Rachel shouted, blushing furiously. The doctor turned to see what's going on, prompting 007 to leave. He headed to Lime Rickey's. He never got around to getting his usual rounds of root beer.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

Once he entered the soda bar, 007 sat at a stool. There were few other operatives about, drinking various sodas and talking about various topics. Lime Rickey was behind the bar stand, giving an operative her order.

"Ah, Numbuh 007! One of my best customers. What can I getcha?" Rickey said, smiling amiably. 007 sighed.

"Get me a Cockta." 007 said.

"Damn…A Cockta? Something real serious musta happened to get you to order my strongest drink." Rickey said worriedly before getting the soda. 007 took out his bottle opener and opened the Cockta before taking a gulp.

"Ich know du know that Sector MH was found alive, right?" 007 said. Rickey nodded. "Vell, zey vere forced to eat dead bodies to survive the drei weeks trapped underwasser."

Rickey looked horrified as 007 took another drink from the Cockta.

"Dis is only mein third day as temporary Supreme Leader. I worry about what der near future brings." 007 continued.

"Sucha shame. How did Sector MH get into this mess?" Rickey asked.

"Funf words: Mike Hotel Three Seven Zero." 007 said, finishing off the Cockta.

"Jesus, where did it crash?" Rickey asked, surprised.

"Middle of die Indian Ocean, dozens of kilometers off der coast of Antartica. Der pilote was evil and attempted to kill the operatives. Is still under investigation, the crash." 007 said. Rickey winced.

"Now I haff to run ein organization made up of hyperactive kinder." 007 said. "Yuo definitely be seeing more of me der next few weeks."

"Of no doubt."

"Bitte, get me another several Cocktas."

Rickey nodded as 007 continued to drink his stress away.

-o0o-

It was the next day. 007 had to deal with a routine day for a Supreme Leader, which includes paperwork, breaking up disputes, and keeping an eye on Earth. 007 quickly learned that paperwork at this level was an abomination compared to his role as Sector Leader. Numbuh 363 was also an increasing annoyance, for he demanded Numbuh 1 decommissioned for the fifth time in two days. It was a hard day and by the time six o'clock rolled around, 007 found himself in Lime Rickey's again. This time, he found Fanny at the bar, getting her first drink of the night. Frederic sat next to her, ordering his drink.

"So, vhat's your reason here?" Frederic asked, Fanny snorted.

"Like yeh'd care." She said. "Aye had ter decommission four girls today. No boys ter even it out."

She took a swig from her root beer.

"How about ein leetle contest to forget our troubles?" Frederic said. "Furst to pass out is to pay der tab."

"Yer on." Fanny said, smirking. "Aye'll crush ya like a bug."

"Nicht what du did two years back." Frederic said. The KND organization holds an annual soda drinking competition during the summer. Frederic beat two-time champion Fanny in the final two years ago, going through twenty half liter mugs of Coca-Cola before Fanny passed out.

Rickey filled two half liter mugs with root beer and the contest between the red-heads started. They marched on as the downed drink after drink, with the nearby operatives looking on with interest. Frederic was determined to win this time. He lost three in a row the previous month. The victories between him and the Irish girl were fairly even, with the girl ahead by a few victories. After the twelfth mug, both contestants were bloated and were slowing down. At drink fifteen, both were close to passing out. Then, at drink seventeen, Fanny, without warning, pulled on Frederic's collar and kissed him, on the lips, for two seconds before letting go, falling to the ground and passing out. Despite being addled with soda, Frederic was somewhat aware of what happened.

"Gott im Himmell! Euch!" He shouted brushing his mouth and spitting on the floor. "Nasty! Nasty! Nasty!"

The rest of the pub's patrons looked at each other in nervousness. They couldn't laugh, because this happened many, many times before, but not without either of them remembering the events. There was one thought that ran through everyone's minds as 007 staggered out of the soda bar.

'This is the first time he remembers getting kissed. Awkward.'

-o0o-

'It's a good thing zat vhat happens in Lime Rickey's stays in Lime Rickey's." 007 thought as he drunkenly made his way to his quarters. Suddenly, a familiar black shape burst through the wall from the hanger.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't—Achoo!" Father said before sneezing. "Numbuh 007."

" _Hic_ Vatter." Numbuh 007 slurred. "Vat _hic_ are you _hic_ doing here _hic_?

"Why, he's after the Supreme Leader, of course." The Delightful Children said, stepping through the hole in the wall. "Her only defender, all alone in this hallway, drunk as a lord."

"Der Delightful Kinder from Down Der Lane." 007 said, looking at them with pity. "I _hic_ am so sorry _hic_ fur vhat du _hic_ had to go _hic_ through."

"What are you talking about!?" The delightfuls demanded. "Nothing happened to us!"

"Au contraire, _hic_ Delightful Kinder. Vatter _hic_ isn't your biological _hic_ father. He kidnapped _hic_ vous and _hic_ brainwashed vous until _hic_ you obeyed his every whim." 007 said.

"LIES!" The delightfuls shouted. 007 let out a loud burp.

"Do you remember the events of July 17th? Four months back?" He asked. "You vere temporarily recommissioned to fight Grandfather. Of course, you don't remember."

The delightfuls started to think, just as Father got tired of hearing 007.

"ENOUGH!" Father shouted, flames flaring from the suit like a bonfire. "I came here for one thing! And—" Father's speech was interrupted by a coughing fit, which whittled down the flames to almost nothing. Numbuh 007 took advantage of the distraction and removed his shoes, throwing them at the emergency button down the hall. The first shoe missed, but the other hit its mark, activating the Moonbase alarm system. Dozens of Moonbase operatives burst through.

"Capture ze _hic_ Delightful Kinder! I _hic_ haff Father _hic_! Kids Next Door! _Hic_ BATTLESTATIONS! _Hic_ " 007 shouted. The Delightful Children made a run for it, with many KND operatives hot on their tails. Some stayed behind, wanting to watch a drunk 007 fight a sick Father.

007 pulled out his mustard gun and fired at Father. Being impaired had its downsides, as Father had no problem dodging the erratic shots. Cursing in Russian, 007 threw the gun aside and took an umbrella from a nearby operative. He started swinging wildly, trying to hit Father as hard as he could. Father dodged the swings, sneezed, and kicked 007 in the stomach as hard as he could. The Swiss operative flew backwards and slammed against the wall. His helmet absorbed some of the blow, but not all. Father turned to leave for the medical branch, but a coughing fit delayed his departure long enough for the KND audience to tackle him to the ground. 007 stood up and took off his helmet ('prolly shou make these required'), a splitting headache a result of getting slammed against the wall. He took a step forward, but instead fell down, too drunk and too battered to continue.

"Y'know, I still have that broccoli smoothie my mom made me for lunch tomorrow." One operative said.

"Your mom made you broccoli smoothie? That's disgusting!" Another said.

"I know. Now I have a better use for it." The first said.

"What are you waiting for?" A third operative said. All six of the Moonbase guards grinned evilly as the first operative took out a bottle containing the horrid drink.

Father's screams were heard all over the Moonbase for a half hour before going silent.

-o0o-

When he woke up, 007 found himself in the medical branch, his body aching all over. Rachel was standing over him, looking amused.

"So." Rachel said. "You had another drinking contest with Fanny last night."

Frederic blanched, remembering last night's events.

"86 kissed me! What der hölle!" He exclaimed. Rachel couldn't help but grin.

"This is the first time you remember getting kissed by Fanny. Your reaction was just what I thought." She said jovially before descending into a coughing fit.

"First time Ich remember?" Frederic said, eyebrows then shooting up. "She kissed me BEFORE!?"

"Yep. Every time you beat her in a drinking contest in fact since the final two years ago." Rachel answered.

"That explains why most of der Moonbase was making kissy faces at me and 86 afterwards." Frederic muttered. "Does 86 know this?"

"Not to my knowledge. If she does, she either goes to me for confidence or she'd pummel you." Rachel said.

"According to our head-to-head record, Fanny has 23 wins to my 20…oh nein…" Frederic said. "So you are telling mich zat 86 kissed my TWENTY TIMES without remembering it?"

"Yes."

Frederic looked ill.

"On the bright side the Delightful Children were captured and a bunch of Moonbase guards forced a broccoli smoothie down Father's throat." Rachel said cheerfully. Frederic laughed so hard that the bruises and headache forced him to stop.

"Of course, the doctor wasn't happy that you decided to fight Father drunken, even though he was sick." Rachel said. "But that's beside the point. Any updates on the investigation and on our secret little mission?"

"I tink I'll start on the mission once the docktor lets me out." Frederic said. "Besides, I don't think Ich can look at 86 in the eye again. As fur the investigation, der pilote was known to be unfriendly with children, but that what ve haff so far."

Rachel nodded.

"I expect you to complete your mission for me." She said sternly, with a hint of hopefulness. "I don't want any mistakes."

"Yes, sire." Frederic said.

-o0o-

The next day…

"Numbuh 5, next time you drag us on a candy hunting expedition, make sure Heinrich and the Ice Cream Men isn't following us." Nigel said, collapsing on the couch in the Treehouse.

"Yeah. Woi does every toime we go looking for candy, that cruddy boy always shows up!?" Wally complained. Abby sighed.

"Numbuh 5's sorry guys. But Numbuh 5 didn't know Heinie was following us. But at least we got what we wanted." Abby said.

"Yeah! This is delicious." Hoagie said.

"Yew think everything is delicious." Wally said.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"SILENCE!" A familiar voice shouted. "It does nicht matter! All zat matters is that you haff what you got!"

Sector V turned and found Numbuh 007 in their treehouse. They saluted.

"Numbuh 007 sir!" Nigel said.

"At ease Numbuh 1. I come here to get out of Moonbase fur a while." 007 said. "Guess who came to visit?"

"Father?" Nigel guessed.

"Und his Delightful Kinder." 007 said. "I fought Father and lost."

"You lost?" Hoagie said. "How?"

"I was drunk. I just beat 86 in a drinking contest and I was walking back to my room when he showed up." Frederic said. "After I lost, a bunch of Moonbase operatives pinned Father to the floors and force fed him broccoli smoothie."

Sector V started laughing.

"Twoice in one week!?" Wally said in hilarity.

"He deserves it, the big meanie!" Kuki replied. After letting out their laughter, Sector V let 007 continue.

"We're holding the Delightfuls in the Moosbase prison while the Deep Sea Lab Scientists work on a more powerful recommissioning chamber from the remains of the old module." 007 said, before lowering his voice. "And if 86 calls asking fur me, tell her I'm on a mission."

"Why?" Numbuh 5 said. She knew what happened, but wanted to hear it from 007.

"She kissed me! Just before she passed out, she got me by the collar and kissed me right on der lips! It was horrifying. I wish girls weren't crazy when they are drunk."

"I feel sorry for yeh, mate." Wally said.

"And die worst thing was she done it twenty times!" 007 exclaimed. Wally and Hoagie tried to hide their laughter, but failed.

"Oh screw du both!" 007 grumbled. Then, the big screen started to flash a message from Moonbase. 007 made a run for it and hid in another room as Nigel answered.

"Numbuh 86, sir!" He said, saluting.

"That's ma'am to yew, Numbuh 1!" Fanny shouted. "I've got a mission fer yah!"

"Yes?"

"The Toilenator got an upgrade recently and is attacking your neighborhood! Take him out!" Fanny shouted. "And find Numbuh 007! Aye need ter talk to him!"

"Sorry, Numbuh 86, but Numbuh 007 is on a mission right now. He won't be able to talk to you until he returns." Numbuh 1 siad.

"Aye don't care! Defeat the Toilenator and find Numbuh 007!" Fanny shrieked before ending transmission. 007 popped out, looking relieved.

"Numbuh 5 thinks this will be routine." Numbuh 5 said.

"Alright Sector V! You've heard Numbuh 86! Kids Next Door! BATTLE—"

"Oh NIGIE!"

Nigel's speech was interrupted by a certain loud greeting.

"Numbuh 1, who is zat?" Numbuh 007 demanded. Nigel sighed in embarrassment.

"It's my girlfriend, Lizzie." He said in resignation. "I'll go see what she wants."

007 raised an eyebrow as Hoagie muttered "whipped" under his breath, causing the rest of Sector V to chuckle.

Intrigued, Numbuh 007 slipped away and followed Numbuh 1 into the house. After sneaking into the hallway, 007 hid behind a chest of drawers. He peered over to see Nigel opening the door to reveal Lizzie, looking delighted.

'Hmm…Bit on the stocky side…6/10 in looks…seems nice though…' 007 thought.

"We haven't been spending much time together lately, Nigie." Lizzie said. "I made lunch for us back home."

"But Lizzie—"

"Nigie! Are you going off on another mission with your friends!?" Lizzie demanded. "You promised that your work doesn't interfere with our relationship!"

'Ohh…High maintenance. Nigel's not going to be able to juggle work and love with this girl.' 007 thought.

"I did—"

"And no excuses! We're going!" Lizzie said sternly, grabbing Numbuh 1 hand and practically pulling him out of the house.

"So what are we having for lunch?" Nigel said cautiously. 007 didn't catch what Lizzie said, but the look on Nigel's face confirmed it.

'Terrible cook? Nigel's not going to make it if he keeps eating terrible cooking.' 007 thought. He decides to follow the couple as they walked to wherever Lizzie's house is, not knowing what to expect…

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

'I haff to agree with Numbuh Zwei. Numbuh Un really is whipped.' Numbuh 007 thought as he carefully snuck behind the couple.

'Hmm…maybe I can put a S.T.I.C.K.Y. on der girl's back so I can listen to zeir conversation.' 007 thought.

…

Kids Next Door S.T.I.C.K.Y.

Spy

Thing

Integrates

Common

Kohesive

Youth

…

007 took out a piece of gum, chewed it quickly, and then threw it at Lizzie's back. The embedded listening device started recording as the gum landed on the tip of her shirt. 007 listened to Lizzie's idle gossip and noted Nigel's wandering attention.

'Oh Ich can tell he's not giving her his full attention. Bored to death, methinks. Not hard when your freunde get to fight at the ice cream parlor.' 007 thought. 'Besides, this gossip is driving mich crazy!'

007 followed Nigel and Lizzie to Lizzie's house, which was situated at the edge of a forest. Once the couple went inside, 007 took out his mustard gun and fired the equipped grapple hook at a tree branch above. He retracted the hook, causing the gun to hoist him up. Once on the branch, 007 sat down carefully and took out a pair of binoculars and began observing Nigel and Lizzie.

'Let's see what else I can exploit…'

-o0o-

Nigel sat at Lizzie's kitchen table, bored out of his mind and terrified of the coming lunch. He should've seen this coming, but he didn't and now he's going to pay.

'I wonder if Rachel is a better cook than Lizzie…wait? Where did that thought come from?' Nigel thought. For some reason, he was thinking more and more about his Supreme Leader with a mixture of giddiness, worry, and hope. His stomach did backflips as he imagined Rachel smiling at him with love and happiness. A clunk broke Nigel out of his stupor. Lizzie had put her cooking on the table, its vile stench invading Nigel's nose with impunity. Nigel hid his disgust as his stomach continued its internal gymnastics that is now not Rachel-related.

"Er…Lizzie? I've got to use the restroom." Nigel said.

"Okay Nigie. Be quick." Lizzie said, eating her food with much gusto. Nigel quickly retreated into the bathroom and locked himself in.

"What am I going to do?" Nigel muttered worriedly. "There's no way I can get out of this. Only a miracle can save me."

As if on cue, a soft tapping turned Nigel's attention to the small bathroom window. There was a note stuck to it, reading "Use the candy expedition and take lunch home."

Nigel facepalmed at his own forgetfulness.

'Why didn't I think of this before?' He thought. After flushing the toilet and washing his hands, Nigel came out and explained to Lizzie about the candy expedition. Although she wasn't happy that Nigel couldn't eat, she accepted Nigel's request to take lunch home and let him pack up the lunch in a container. Before Lizzie could speak, Nigel departed, hoping he didn't miss the fight.

Meanwhile, 007 listened to the conversation below. He was atop the house after coming down from the tree to attach the note to the window of the bathroom. He took the note off and stuffed it under his armour before making his leave. With this part of the mission complete, 007 headed back to the Sector V treehouse.

-o0o-

'Let's recap. So Lizzie, Nigel's current girlfriend, is a high-maintenance, self-centered girl who is also a terrible cook. Nigel loves her, but doesn't give her his full attention. Lizzie notices this through Nigel's mission participation rate, meaning that she is competing with the KND for him and losing. This relationship is declining. It's too obvious. I have to see what Numbuh 362 thinks about these findings.' 007 thought as he recalled the last few hours. He was heading to Moonbase to see Numbuh 362, hopefully avoiding Numbuh 86 in the process. Once he landed, Numbuh 86 was there to greet him.

'There goes avoiding 86.' 007 thought.

"Where were yew!?" She shouted. "Aye as looking all ovah Moonbase fer yew!"

"Vhat for?" 007 stuttered, his blood running cold. 'Please don't remember, please don't remember…'

"The Delightfuls have escaped." 86 grumbled. "Aye always wondered how Sector Z got turned into these freaks."

007 let an inward sigh of relief as he facepalmed.

"How did they escape?" 007 asked.

"Some dunderhead thought it was a good idea to put them in a cell designed by the same stupid boy who designed the "Blow up the engines" button on our first generation S.C.A.M.P.E.R.s." Fanny said. "And many wonder why I hate most boys."

"Remind mich to decommission him or at least pair him up with Numbuh 13." 007 said. "Wait…Most boys? Right, Numbuhs 19th Century and 4…"

Fanny turned red, whether from anger or embarrassment is unknown.

"Shut up, Numbuh 007." Fanny hissed. But 007 continued his rant.

"Confessing your feelings to Numbuh 4 on the day 274 left wasn't the best idea yuo had, especially as not only your squad remembered it, Numbuh 4 did too when he was recommissioned. Why do you think he's terrified of du? Not only had you called a 'macho' boy like him 'cute,' you also did brain him with a watermelon after you were accidentally decommissioned" 007 rambled.

"Get out of my sight before aye find a reason to decommission yeh!" Fanny shouted. The Swiss operative gave a disarming smile before leaving for the medical branch. Once there, 007 headed straight to Rachel's bed.

"Numbu 362, sir!" He said. "Ich habe mission updates."

Rachel, who was eating lunch, immediately looked up with a considerable amount of interest.

"Report." She ordered after swallowing a piece of pizza. 007 described the nature of Nigel's and Lizzie's relationship through the events from earlier with as much details as possible. He added the recording as evidence. By the end of his report, Rachel was bouncing in delight over the news.

"Impressive as always, Numbuh 007." She said. "Numbu 1thru10!"

The head doctor came.

"Yes Numbuh 362?" He said.

Rachel stopped and looked around before whispering in the doctor's ear.

"Why?" He asked lowly. After the some more whispering, the doctor nodded.

"Okay. That can be done." The doctor said. "007, I have a request for you."

007 nodded. The doctor whispered into the Swiss operative's ear, who grinned widely.

"I'll gladly do it."

-o0o-

After leaving Lizzie's lunch at the treehouse, Nigel left for the ice cream parlor, holding a slim hope that the fight was still going on. When he got there, he was surprised to find Sector V being held to a stalemate to the Toilenator, who was upgraded to his Terma-Toilenator persona.

"About time you got here, Numbuh 1." Numbuh 5 said. "The Toilenator actually put up a real fight this time."

"Hey!" The toilet-based villain protested.

"Oh really?" Numbuh 1 said as he ducked from a urinal cake grenade. "Hey Toilenator! Look! It says gullible behind you!"

"Really?" The Toilenator said, turning around to see. Sector V took advantage of the distraction to nail him in the back with their weapons.

"Gut job, Sector V." 007 said, coming out of the ship with 86 and another decommissioning operative. "We'll take over from here."

Numbuh 1 and his team saluted before entering the ice cream parlor for some ice cream. 86 and the other operative seized the Toilenator and took him to their ship. After stuffing him in one of the capsules, the ship blasted off to the Moonbase, just as 007 snuck out of sight.

-o0o-

After having some ice cream, Sector V returned to their treehouse. Numbuh 1 headed to the main room as the rest of his team went elsewhere. Once Nigel entered the main room, he found Rachel resting on the couch.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Nigel asked. Rachel took a tissue from the box beside her and blew her nose.

"The Delightfuls have escaped and the doctor let me come here for my own safety." Rachel said. "Which means your new mission is to protect me and help nurse me back to health."

"Yes sir!" Nigel said. Frederic then came by, holding Lizzie's lunch.

"Numbuh 1, if du don't mind, Ich will take this to Moonbase." He said.

"Sure. Make sure you bring back the container." Nigel said.

"Numbuh 1, you do know how to take care of a sick girl, don't you?" Rachel said innocently, with a possible hint of flirtation to go with it.

"Er...yes?" Nigel said sheepishly.

"Then go get me a glass of orange juice, soldier."

Nigel smiled and left the main room. Rachel sighed happily.

'Everything is going to plan…'

-o0o-

007 returned to the Sector V treehouse for the night. He still didn't want to see 86 in fear of her discovering her actions every time he won a drinking contest against her. Maybe he could take the opportunity to interview Sector V about Lizzie…

Frederic, from his outing earlier in the day, found Lizzie to be distasteful. So he decided to go through with his plan of interviewing Nigel's teammates, so he gathered them all in a private area so no one could hear. Frederic was fortunate to find that they were willing to talk about Lizzie and it was clear that they also didn't like her.

"So you want to know about Lizzie, huh?" Abby said. "Here's a brief summary: we don't like her!"

"Okay. State your reasons, bitte." 007 said, writing down some notes.

"Numbuh 5 was not cool with Lizzie using the Boyfriend Helmet on Numbuh 1." She said. "We could've lost him forever, had not the price of his dinner date with Lizzie been so high. The helmet shorted out when Numbuh 1 discovered he had to pay for everything. Numbuh 5 thinks it amounted to around a hundred dollars. It took Nigel two months to pay it off from his allowance."

"Vhat is a Boyfriend Helmet?" Frederic asked. One quick explanation left the Swiss operative horrifed.

"Ein more thing to get rid off. It is too dangerous fur the general public, not to mention scary." He muttered, writing down some more notes. "Anyone else?"

"Yeah, oi got a problem with 'er." Wally said. "That cruddy sheila forced us to dress up when she took over for Numbuh 1 when he went missing. It took me weeks to wash out all of that hair gel out of moi hair!"

"She did jeopardize many of our missions, including one where we had to disrupt an Evil Adult Conference by flooding the school with salad oil." Hoagie added.

"And the worst thing of all, she despises Rainbow Monkeys, preferring that other brand that I dare not mention." Kuki said. Frederic raised an eyebrow at that.

"What?" She said sheepishly.

"Never mind. Ve are finished here." Frederic said. "Thank you fur your help. Now who wants to watch a movie?"

The four operatives cheered and headed to the main room, where Rachel sat upright, drawing in her sketchbook.

"Want to watch a movie with us?" Frederic asked. Rachel closed her sketchbook.

"Sure. Just wait until Numbuh 1 gets out before we start." She answered. After a few minutes, Nigel came out.

"Join us, Nigel." Rachel said. "We're having a movie night."

Everyone by then had chosen their seat. The only one left open for Nigel was between Rachel (who was in the middle) and Frederic (who was the last one on the left). Nigel sat in that space and Frederic started the movie. Rachel snuggled in and the seven kids began watching one of the older Yipper movies. Rachel fell asleep midway through the movie, as did Nigel. After the movie ended, Frederic was delighted to find that Nigel and Rachel were sleeping on each other, with Rachel, who was shorter, resting on Nigel's shoulder, and Nigel on top of her head. He quickly took a photo, not wanting to lose this heartwarming sight. Frederic contemplated on waking them up so Nigel can head to his room, but decided against it. He didn't want to ruin this and it also might give Nigel some hints about his relationship with Lizzie.

Frederic went to his ship and left, leaving Nigel and Rachel to rest on each other. Now, maybe he could start a bet on when Nigel gets together with Rachel…

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter Five_

Nigel woke up the next morning feeling somewhat refreshed. Sleeping while sitting up isn't as comfortable as sleeping laid down. As his mind started to catch up with the rest of his body, Nigel noticed for the first time that Rachel was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. She was holding him like a favorite stuffed animal.

'This feels really good.' Nigel thought. 'Rachel does look cute like that. Maybe if I wasn't with Lizzie, I could be with Rachel? I mean, Rachel is smart, kind, generous, brave…'

Nigel started to blush. Was he really thinking about his Supreme Leader like this? He has Lizzie as his girlfriend, but Rachel seems to occupy his mind all the time… Why Rachel, though? Didn't he love Lizzie? What was something good she did to help not just him and herself, but the bigger picture as a whole?

Nigel tried to think positively about Lizzie, but found himself unable. It's only Lizzie interrupting a mission, or cooking something vile for lunch, or whatever else. These doubts niggled at the back of his mind. He dare not to break up with Lizzie unless a very good reason came to play. Even that carried the risk of her ire, which was something not to be laughed at. Nigel felt as if he was going crazy. He loved Lizzie. He can't and won't break up with her.

'Loved is past tense, Nigel.' His conscious said. 'Do you still love Lizzie?'

Nigel's "shower thoughts" was interrupted by Rachel sleeptalking.

"Yes Nigel. I will marry you." She said joyfully. "I love you with all my heart, soldier..."

Nothing prepared the English operative for this. His shock and surprise surpassed that of the discovery of his family history. A blush quickly colored his cheeks and to top it off, Numbuh 007 had just walked into the room holding an empty bottle of root beer, which almost fell out of the Swiss operative's hands.

"Did she just…?" Frederic began before trailing off.

"Sleeptalking." Nigel said quietly, still in shock. Frederic nodded.

"C'mon, Rachel. Wake up. It's morning." Nigel said, gently shaking the girl awake. Rachel stirred and woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning." She said, getting off the couch to stretch.

"Ich didn't know du sleeptalked." Frederic said nervously. A look of horror appeared on Rachel's faces as she blushed furiously.

"How much did you hear?" She squeaked.

"We've heard enough." Nigel said. "I didn't know you felt that way."

"Oh God! This is embarrassing!" Rachel muttered. "Now that's out in the open, I guess I should let you know that I have had a crush on you for years. Well, I don't know if it should be called a simple crush, considering what happened after the Tag Incident and Zero."

"Love, isn't it?" Nigel said. "You love me with all your heart."

"Er… Yes Nigel. That's a way to put it." Rachel said sheepishly. A pregnant silence followed.

"Y'know… I think I feel the same for you." Nigel said nervously. "I can't seem to get you out of my thoughts."

Rachel dropped her jaw in shock and Frederic actually dropped his bottle this time, which shattered on the hard wooden floor.

"Say vhat now?" Frederic said, completely taken by surprise. He, just like Rachel, did not know Nigel liked Rachel back.

"Y-Yo-You d-do?" Rachel sputtered.

"Yes… At first, I thought it was the pressure of work, but after a period of idleness… I don't think that's the case." Nigel said. "At that point, I realized that I fallen for you hard."

The returning silence was deafening.

"Excuse me, for a moment." Rachel said, momentarily breaking out of her speechlessness. She grabbed Frederic by the collar and dragged him to another room.

"Du know Ich could haff walked here myself." Frederic said, annoyed.

"I know, I know." Rachel said. "But you just saw the situation turn serious. We now have the knowledge that our feeling are two way."

"Ja, zat is somethink." Frederic replied. "But are we ready fur espionage? All Ich did was to collect info."

"I'm not sure, but it has to happen sooner. Sure, I might be Lizzie's rival for Nigel's affections, but I'm sure you agree that Lizzie isn't good for Nigel's health and safety." Rachel said worriedly. "I think the time for Nigel to choose between the KND and Lizzie draws closer than he knows."

"I agree. Und vith zat, Ich haff ein idea." Frederic said. "It's guaranteed to cause a break in Nigel's and Lizzie's relations."

"Let's hear it."

"If we can get Lizzie attacked by die adult villains all der time, zey might break up for zeir own safety and sanity." Frederic said.

"Numbuh 007, that's brilliant!" Rachel said. "But how are you going to do it?"

"Leave zat to me."

-o0o-

The Moonbase was at its usual pace. Frederic had been there the entire morning doing paperwork, stopping disputes, and of course, denying Numbuh 363's repeated requests to have Numbuh 1 removed. Frederic remembered that the small boy was Rachel's little brother and had a laugh to himself.

Frederic's musings ended as he reached the cafeteria for lunch.

"Oh… Meatball sandwiches." Frederic said. "Mein favorite."

He took a couple of sandwiches and a soda and went to sit down. Just as he took the first bite, Frederic heard some familiar shouting.

"Oh merde..." He said, standing up to see what's going on. It was 86 and 60 arguing again, or more accurately, 86 yelling at 60, who was flirting again.

"Aye do not like yew and aye neva will!" 86 shouted. "And aye'll prove it right here!"

And with that, she grabbed Numbuh 007 and kissed him on the lips, to Numbuh 60's horror.

"ENOUGH OF ZIS!" 007 roared. "UNBELIEVABLE!"

Most boys, including Numbuh 007, feared 86 because of her job and hatred against boys. This fear had momentarily disappeared in 007, given recent events.

"Haff yuo gone mad?! Ich thought you hated boys, but it seems like I vas wrong! Why would you willingly kiss a boy on der lips, given your reputation?" 007 ranted. "Und I found out that you kiss me when I win a drinking contest. Get some self-control, bitte!"

Numbuh 86 felt a wave of emotions crash through her, the most prominent being shock, outrage, embarrassment, and hurt. She ran out of the cafeteria as fast as she could, leaving behind a disbelieving Patton and raging Frederic.

-o0o-

Numbuh 86 wasn't seen for the rest of the day. Her second-in-command took over temporarily until she returned. Numbuh 007 regretted his words once he cooled off. He hadn't meant to lose control (in fact, a good spy never loses control, be it a mission, temper, etc.) and now he felt terrible. 007 couldn't bring himself to apologize, but he decided to suck it up and go for it.

So at six o'clock that evening, Frederic went to Fanny's office and knocked.

"What d'yeh want?" She asked grumpily.

It's mich, 007. Ich came to apologize." Frederic answered. There was silence for half a minute as Fanny seemed to contemplate on letting Frederic in.

"Come in." She said finally. Frederic opened the door and walked inside. Everything was a right mess. There were broken objects everywhere and the wastebasket was full of used tissues. Fanny was sitting in her chair looking out the view of the Earth.

"I vant to apologize fur yelling at you ealier. I vas under a lot of stress und I just lost control. I'm sorry." Frederic said.

"Aye don know what ter say." Fanny said quietly. She didn't have the energy to yell like she usually does. "Yew really hurt my feelings."

"I'm sorry, Numbuh 86. Being Supreme Leader, even though I'm only ein temporary, is more stressful than being ein Sector Leader."

Fanny sighed.

"Yew could've understood why aye kissed ye." She said. "That stewpid boy Numbuh 60 wouldn't leave me alone."

"I should have understood. But being kissed multiple times by you previously didn't help." Frederic said.

"What! When?" Fanny demanded. Her fire was lighting up, a warning sign to Frederic to be quick.

"Every time Ich won a drinking contest against du. Du would kiss me before passing out. You do nicht remember any of mein victories while I remembered only die last." Frederic explained nervously. The fire seemed to go out as quickly as it came.

"Leave." She said. "Aye need ter think."

Frederic nodded and left Numbuh 86 to her own devices.

-o0o-

The next day, as Nigel finished his breakfast, the phone rang. Nigel picked it up and immediately held it at arm's length. It was Lizzie, screaming in terror.

"HELP!" She screamed. "I'm being attacked!"

Then the call was cut off. Nigel raced out of the house and hurried to Lizzie's house, which was being attacked by Robin Food and his "merry" band. Two of the minions had taken Lizzie prisoner. Robin Food exited the house and walked to Nigel.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Numbuh 1." Robin Food said. "Come to save his maiden."

"What do you want, Robin Food?" Numbuh 1 demanded.

"Why, we want to know where we can find the most delicious of lunches. Our sources tell us that only you know the location of this place." The bandit said. "Best you slip that tongue, because if you refuse, your maiden will have extra-disgusting blue brussel sprouts for breakfast."

A third hoodlum held out a plate of the vile vegetable, smirking at Lizzie's increased squirming. Nigel, on the other hand, had an idea.

"I will tell you, but in the form of a riddle:

"An island in the blue sea holds what you seek,

"They sauce their meats with jerks and cook in oil barrels,

"They be high, yet the land rich,

"Be warned, for they know the breath of fire." Nigel said cryptically. Robin Food and his band looked at each other in confusion.

"I guess that's good enough. A good riddle wouldn't hurt." Robin Food said. The hoodlums released Lizzie and Robin Food and his band left, singing in song. Nigel went to Lizzie.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, Nigie." Lizzie said. "They didn't hurt me."

"Good. You see why I am in the Kids Next Door? It's because kids like you need protection." Nigel said.

"Yeah, yeah, that's fine." Lizzie said distantly. "Excuse me. I have to go clean the mess inside. I'll see you later Nigie."

"Bye, Lizzie." Nigel said. And with that, he left his girlfriend's house.

-o0o-

But Robin Food's attack was only the first of several coming from the evil adults. The week had saw twelve separate attacks on Lizzie by Nightbrace (two attacks, captured and decommissioned), Stickybeard (two attacks, captured and decommissioned along with crew), the Delightful Children (four attacks, still at large), Grandma Stuffum (one attack, captured and decommissioned), Count Spankulot (one attack, arrested by the police) and the Crazy Old Cat Lady (one attack, captured and decommissioned). The constant attacks were driving the poor girl crazy and Nigel was having a hard time finding any motivation in fighting these villains. He imagined the same situation with Rachel and found himself feeling furious, possibly to the point of being feral in his attacks. Nigel couldn't say the same for Lizzie. In fact, he felt indifferent. So the question is…would he stay together with Lizzie out of duty and their history? Or break up with her for her own safety? Nigel thought about the times with Lizzie and decided it wasn't worth it.

'Time to cut your losses, Nigel.' He thought as he left the treehouse for Lizzie's house. He carried a scrapbook of memories of him and Lizzie. Maybe if he breaks up with Lizzie, things between him and Rachel wouldn't be so awkward.

Nigel reached Lizzie's house and rang the door. Lizzie answered.

"Hi Nigie! Please come in." Lizzie said.

"Thanks, Lizzie." Nigel said, trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks. I have only come to talk."

"What's that you're holding?"

"It's a scrapbook of our memories together. I want you to have it."

"Why are you giving me this?"

Nigel sighed.

"Lizzie, I have to tell you the truth. For the past few weeks, I have started to notice that our relationship was declining. Don't get me wrong, I still love you, but not as much as before. And with the recent attacks on you, I feared for your safety. I also knew that during this time, you were scared and wanted it to end. I am the best KND operative and I believe that the adults are using you to get at me. So I regret to say, that for your safety and our sanity, that Lizzie… I'm breaking up with you."

Lizzie felt as if she was punched in the guts.

"Wh-Wh-What?" She squeaked. "You're breaking up with me?"

"I'm sorry Lizzie. It's for your own good." Nigel said. He put the scrapbook on Lizzie's bed and left the house. As he walked down the street, Nigel felt as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders.

'That felt great… Maybe I should have broken up with Lizzie a long time ago.' Nigel thought. He continued to the treehouse, where the boys were watching TV and the girls were playing a board game.

"Welcome back, soldier." Rachel said, looking up from the board game.

"Guys, I have an announcement to make." Nigel said. "I broke up with Lizzie."

Everyone looked at Nigel with surprise. Rachel bit her lip and looked away nervously.

"Well, it's about toime, mate." Wally said proudly. "I nevah like 'er anyway."

"I'm sorry?" Rachel said uncertainly. One part of her is celebrating this wonderful event while the other part feels guilty about ruining Nigel's relationship.

"That's okay, Rachel. I actually felt better after the break up." Nigel said. "It's like a weight coming of my shoulders."

"Really?" Rachel said, looking a bit more interested. But before the discussion could continue, a rumble was felt in the treehouse. Then, a transmission came through from Moonbase. It was Numbuh 007.

"Sector V! Un giant robot ees attacking die amusement park in your area! Take eet down!" 007 ordered.

"We're on our way!" Nigel said. After ending transmission, Nigel turned to Rachel.

"Are you up to another field mission, Numbuh 362?" He asked.

"I feel fine, soldier. Let's go kick some robot butt!" Rachel said confidently. "It's only a matter of time before I can return to duty."

"All right, then. Kids Next Door! BATTLESTATIONS!"

-o0o-

Sector V and Rachel got to the park in no time. Sure enough, there was a giant robot creating chaos at the Rainbow Monkey Park. Kuki became enraged and tried to rush the robot, only to be held back by Rachel.

"We go in as a team, Numbuh 3." She said.

"Numbuhs 3 and 4, take the robot from behind. Numbuhs 2 and 5 will take it from the sides. We will go head-on. Got it?" Numbuh 1 said. Everyone nodded.

"Let's move it, children!" Nigel ordered. "Hey ugly! Over here!"

The robot stopped its destruction of the amusement park and turned to face Nigel and Rachel. Just as it started to attack, the robot was hit from behind and on the sides by Sector V. Rachel took out her signature yield sign staff as Nigel took out a mustard gun. The battle was on!

-o0o-

Numbuh 007 sought out Numbuh 86 for their next trip to Sector V. Unknown to Frederic, he and Fanny were drawing closer together. Despite the occasional argument, 007 complimented 86 just, in his opinion, to stay out of her bad side and to put last week's incident behind him. What is actually happening is that Numbuh 86 interpreted the complements as signs of romantic interest from 007. And, because no boy (except probably Numbuh 19th Century, but he's gone) ever compliments her, Numbuh 86 found she still gets the flutters from being complimented by a guy.

007 found 86 in the bridge, yelling at some poor boy who was unfortunate enough to anger her.

"Numbuh 86, we haff to go." 007 said.

"Go! Go where!?" Fanny shouted.

"Sector V. We got ein giant robot attacking ze Rainbow Monkey Park." 07 replied.

"Oh…" Fanny said, deflating in embarrassment. "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Let's go!" 007 said. He grabbed 86 by the hand and pulled her to the hanger. They entered a S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. and blasted off to Earth. When they reached the atmosphere, the transport was ambushed by teenagers in their flying bikes. Numbuh 007 was flying the ship and promptly fastened his helmet to his chin.

"Hang on to votre helmet! We're in fur ein wilde dogfight!" He shouted. Numbuh 007 was a capable pilot, but not as skilled as Numbuh 2.

"Yew know this thing only has defensive weaponry?" Fanny said.

"Then get zere und blast dese teens off of us!" 007 said, straining with the controls. Before Fanny could say anything, a jolt rocked the ship, making her instead man the defense lasers at the rear. The battle was on!

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter Six**_

Back at the Rainbow Monkey Park, Sector V was gaining the advantage over the giant robot. Its inability to fight on four sides at once clued the KND operatives that someone was piloting the robot. Suddenly, the robot swung an arm at Numbuh 1 and hit squarely in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards into a bunch of trashcans.

"NIGEL!" Rachel screamed in horror. She turned back to the robot and went berserk, tearing the robot apart with her yield sign staff as she screamed Norwegian expletives. The rest of Sector V stopped to watch in fascination. By the time she finished, Rachel was breathing hard and leaning on her staff, while the robot was sprawled all over the ground, sporting deep cutting slashes and leaking all kinds of fluids. Rachel rushed to Nigel's side, worry etched on her face. Nigel was stunned from the impact from the robot arm and couldn't seem to get his thoughts straight. Rachel threw her weapon aside and held Nigel in her arms, on the verge of tears.

"Nigel…Nigel…soldier, please be okay." She whispered fearfully. "C'mon…you're my soldier boy…be okay…"

Nigel groaned as he regained his senses.

"Rachel?" Nigel said. He felt sore as well and wanted to throw up, but managed to hold his stomach down. Rachel beamed in happiness.

"Nigel, you're okay!" She exclaimed, hugging Nigel harder. "I thought I lost you!"

"It takes more than that to defeat me." Nigel said. "Rachel?"

"Yes, soldier?"

"Do you want to eat lunch with me at Moonbase later? It's Meatball Sandwich Day today, after all."

Rachel's smile got even bigger.

"Yes, I definitely want to eat lunch with you, soldier."

Sector V knew that they were witnessing the start of a new relationship between their leader and the Supreme Leader. And honestly? They were glad.

-o0o-

Up above, the dogfight between the teenagers and the KND still raged. Numbuh 86 shot down three of the bikes, but there was still four left.

"Du okay back there?" Numbuh 007 shouted to 86.

"Aye'm fine. Yew keep flying." 86 replied. She turned the rear lasers on a bike and fired, shooting it down. The dogfight had been going on for fifteen minutes, which felt like an eternity to Numbuh 007. The constant maneuvering was wearing him down quickly since he was not used to flying a lot. Then, out of the blue, another flying machine entered the fight and dispatched the three remaining bikes, to 007's relief. It was Ace coming to the rescue.

"Oh thank Gott!" 007 said. "I'm nearly wiped out."

Ace flew right by the cockpit window of the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. and saluted before peeling away. 007 continued his course to the Rainbow Monkey Park, where the battle down below was clearly over. Once he landed, he and 86 exited the craft and walked to the wreckage of the robot.

"Alright, let's see who's behind der controls of die robot." 007 said. He went to the hatch located on the bottom of the robot and opened. He was surprised to find Mr. Boss behind the controls, looking absolutely terrified.

"Herr Boss?" 007 said incredulously. Everyone around him heard the comment, especially 86.

"Daddy?" She squeaked in surprise and horror. "Yew did this?"

"Fannypants, I can explain—" Mr. Boss started, but his bad position wasn't helping matters. Numbuh 007 and Numbuh 362 immediately saw the warning signs of an imminent explosion and started ushering Sector V back a safe distance, knowing that things can and will get ugly quickly.

"Explain? EXPLAIN!" Fanny shouted. "How could yew!? Of all places, yew attack moi FAVORITE AMUSEMENT PARK! Aye can't even describe how DISGUSTED aye am with yew!"

"But Fannypants—"

"But nothing! Yew always told me how yew loved me and this is how yew show it?!" Fanny continued.

"I was blackmailed, okay!?" Mr. Boss cried out. "I had no other choice."

"Wha' d'yew mean yew were blackmailed?" Fanny said angrily. "What's going on?"

"Remember our trip to the south of France, sweetheart?" Mr. Boss said nervously. Fanny nodded.

"Remember when we went to Monaco? I lost a lot of money to a Swiss banker and now he promised to ignore the debt if I followed his orders."

"Daddy! How could yew? Mummy always told you not to gamble after what happened in Las Vegas just before Shaunie was born." Fanny whined.

"I know, Fannypants, I'm sorry." Mr. Boss said.

"Vhat ich want to know is who zis Switz banker is und vhy is he is making du do zis?" Numbuh 007 said. "Zere has to be ein motive."

"He was looking for Numbuh 0.07, a former KND operative. There were rumors that he was here." Mr. Boss said. "He said something about exacting revenge or something like that."

All of the KND operatives looked confused.

"Numbuh 0.07? There isn't a Numbuh 0.07 that I know of." Numbuh 2 said.

"Numbuh 0.07 was the first sector leader of Sector S.E.S. when the Seventh Age of the KND was formed." Numbuh 362 said.

"He vas also die greatest member of der S.E.S." Numbuh 007 continued. "It is said zat vithout his intelligence gathered in his missions, Numbuh 0 vould not haff been able to achieve his greatest successes in der early jahre of die Kids Next Door."

"But who is he actually?" Numbuh 1 said.

"No one knows. His name is lost to history." Numbuh 362 said. "Remember, the Code module wasn't built until the 1980s, twenty years after the KND's formation."

"Neverdieless, we still haff to take du in fur decommissioning." Numbuh 007 said. Fanny's anger was replaced with shock.

"Wh-Wha-What?" She stuttered. "But…but…"

007 gave a hug to the Irish girl.

"I'm sorry. So sorry dis has to be." He said. "Ich can understand your pain."

"Aye can't decommission my own father!" 86 said, tears in her eyes. 007 hugged her harder.

"Shh… Don't worry, liebchen. You don't haff to. Ich will do it fur du." 007 whispered. 86 started to cry.

"But…"

"Shh… It's okay. Let eet out." 007 said as 86 cried on his shoulder. "He won't forget du or dus bruders. Remember zat."

"Okay…"

007 made a motion with his hand and Sector V went and apprehended Mr. Boss, who was resigned to his fate and didn't bother to fight. 007 and 86 walked to the ship, 86 sniffing as 007 promised several liters of soda for her on his tab. After Mr. Boss was locked in a capsule, the S.P.R.A.Y.S.H.I.P. took off for the Moonbase. Numbuh 362 and Sector V went to their treehouse and also blasted off to the Moon.

-o0o-

At the Moonbase, Mr. Boss was allowed lunch at a temporary holding cell before his memory wipe was due. Numbuh 007 dismissed Numbuh 86 from her duties for the day, deeming her current emotional state too unstable for work. Numbuh 86 sat crying in her office when Numbuh 007 entered.

"Du are still sad about you father's impending fate?" He asked. Fanny was barely audible over her tears, but managed an affirmative.

"Do you nicht remember Numbuh 777?" Frederic said. "She vas die best teammate du could ask fur. She was smart, beautiful, funny… Ich missed her terrible puns."

"I-I-reme-remember." Fanny choked out as she stood up from her chair to look at Frederic. "Aye always liked her the best."

"Ja… But die thing is… Ich loved her too." Frederic said. "I loved her dearly and I tink she loved mich back. Aber…"

"Yew loved her?" Fanny said. "Aye never knew…"

"Eet was a long time ago und I haff moved on." Frederic said. "But Ich hated der fact zat she vas two jahre older than me. Und then, as her squadmate, Ich had to watch her forget the KND, forget her freunde, und forget her love to me! Vatching the girl du love very much not give a second thought to du hurts a lot."

Fanny went to hug Frederic, who was on the verge of tears himself.

"Aye'm so sorry for ya." She said. "Aye never suspected yew two to like-like each other."

"Zat's okay. Zeir are plenty of other beautiful girls around." Frederic said. "Und one of zem…"

Frederic trailed off before giving a wistful smile. Fanny's heart sped up, expecting his next words entirely.

"…is hugging me." Frederic finished. A deafening silence followed.

"Aye always hated yew the least out of all boys." Fanny admitted. "Yew are the only person aye can call my rival in drink."

Frederic laughed in a nervous happiness.

"Least hated? Ich know du can do better than zat!" He said cheekily.

"Oh fine!" Fanny said, exasperated yet amused. "Aye love ye, Frederic."

Frederic was somewhat surprised at this. He guessed Fanny viewed him positively but like-like? He didn't get the chance to continue his thought, for Fanny kissed him. And this time, he didn't break away. He won't be stupid like last. He won't lose control. He just realized how great of a kisser 86 was when someone burst in right in the middle of it. It was Numbuh 74.239, who had news for Numbuh 007. Numbuh 007 and 86 broke apart quickly and glared at the KND scientist.

"What d'yeh want!?" 86 shouted. 74.239 gulped before speaking.

"I have news concerning MH370 and the recommissioning chamber." He said.

"Well? Spit eet out!" 007 demanded.

The recommissioning chamber is complete. We just need to recapture the Delightful Children and Sector Z will be back." 74.239 said quickly. "We have also discovered a secret Swiss bank account connected to MH370's pilot. The day before the flight, there was a transfer of an equivalent to $12 million to this account from the account of a Swiss banker."

"Who is zis banker?" 007 asked.

"We don't know. We are still trying to decrypt the origin of the money." 74.239 said nervously.

"That's strange." 86 said. "If the pilot knew he was going ter die, then why did 'e seemingly accept an apparent bribe? It's not like 'e is goin' ter use it."

"Not unless he's not dead." Numbuh 007 said.

"I don't think we ever found the pilot's body." Numbuh 74.239 said.

"Then there's a chance that he is still alive." Fanny said.

"I'm going to inspect the wreckage more for more clues." 74.239 replied before leaving. "There is still much to look at."

"We haff to find zat pilot und the identity of der Switz banker." 007 said. "Ich know of 150 bankers with a value of over $12 million."

"So yer going ter look for the banker?" 86 asked.

"Ja. I hope eet isn't mein father. He is one of die 150."

"Oh…"

A tense silence followed.

"So… Mein offer of drinks on me still stands." Frederic said. "Du definitely would need it, given the circumstances."

"Yeah, let's go." Fanny said. "But there's one thing that still troubles me."

"Vhat's zat?"

"Is this Swiss banker who bribed the airline pilot the same one who blackmailed Daddy?"

-o0o-

Rachel and Nigel sat next to each other at lunch for their first "date." Both were nervous, but hid it well.

"Do you watch Dr. Time and Space Continuum?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! That's one of my favorite shows from BBC. Sherlock comes at a close second."

"I love Dr. Time and Space. His accent reminds me of you."

Nigel blushed at this.

"Really? Thanks." He said. "I think his current companion looks a lot like you."

"Aww… Nigel…" Rachel said, blushing as well. "You're such a charmer."

"Always am. Always will be." Nigel said proudly. "Say, what was those words you said when you attacked Mr. Boss's robot?"

Rachel's blush got deeper.

"Those were Norwegian curse words." She said sheepishly. "My parents are Norwegian and I hear them sat them whenever the get mad at someone not me or my brother."

"Rachel! We got to wash your mouth for such sailor talk!" Nigel chastised playfully. "Speaking of your brother, how will he react to his elder sister dating his enemy?"

Rachel tried to hold back her laughter, but failed and exploded into a fit of giggles.

"That would be something!" She said. "In our house, we call cursing 'Viking speak.'"

"I guess your parents are proud of their heritage." Nigel said.

"Yep." Rachel replied. "Look! It's Numbuh 007 and 86. Boy, 86 looks terrible."

"Well, her father is getting decommissioned today, so…" Nigel said. Numbuh 007 spotted them and dragged 86 to their table. It was apparent that she was drunk.

"Hallo, Numbuhs 1 und 362. I haff news." 007 said. "Die recommissioning chamber is complete."

"That's wonderful. Are you planning to recapture the Delightfuls?" Rachel asked.

"Ja. We are planning it." 007 said. "But he haff also discovered that the pilot for MH370 might still be alive."

Nigel and Rachel looked at each other in concern.

"Send Sector MH. They must face him." Rachel said. Frederic nodded before turning to Fanny.

"Let's go, 86. It's time." He said. Fanny nodded slowly and both stood up and walked away, leaving Nigel and Rachel to continue their date.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter Seven**_

Everything was set up for Mr. Boss's decommissioning. He was strapped in, Numbuh 007 was at the switch, and Numbuh 6 was silently crying next to him.

"I love you, Fanny." Mr. Boss said.

"Aye love ye, too, Daddy." Fanny sputtered.

"Monsieur Boss, before we proceed, I haff some questions." Frederic said. "Do du know the name of der Switz banker who blackmailed du?"

Mr. Boss shook his head.

"Do you know vhat he looks like?"

He has short blond hair, brown eyes, and is six feet tall." Mr. Boss replied. Numbuh 007 raised an eyebrow. This narrowed the margin to twenty-six people, including his father.

"Thank yuo fur the info." 007 said before flipping the switch. The plunger came out and stuck to Mr. Boss's face, removing some of his memories. Once it was done, the plunger retracted and the seatbelt was released. Numbuh 86 went to her father, who had a dazed look on his face.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" Mr. Boss asked.

"Let's go, Daddy. I'll explain on the way home." 86 said, leading her father away. Another KND operative, Numbuh 23, came in and headed to Numbuh 007.

"Numbuh 007." She said. "Numbuh 1thru10 wants to see you immediately."

"Danke, Numbuh 23." 007 said. And with that, he left the decommissioning chamber and headed to the medical branch.

-o0o-

When he arrived, Numbuh 007 found Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362 there. The head doctor was also there, holding a clipboard with documents and a pen.

"Numbuh 362, your request to resume your duties has been accepted. I have checked your health and I think you are healthy enough. Just sign here." The doctor said, handing her the clipboard. 362 signed and handed them back.

"Numbuh 007, now that Numbuh 362 is back, you must inform the organization and step down." The doctor said. 007 nodded.

'Finally.' He thought, full of relief.

"Alright, everything is set. Have a nice day, you three." The doctor finished before walking away. The three left the medical branch and headed to the control room.

"All Keeds Next Door operatives must report to die Arena immediately!" Numbuh 007 ordered. All of the nearby operatives heard and complied, leaving the Moonbase empty.

"I'll see you afterwards?" Numbuh 1 said. 362 answered with a nod. After Nigel left, Numbuh 86 arrived, looking confused.

"Aye've heard ye call fer an announcement." She said. "Anything wrong?"

"Nein, nein. Numbuh 362 is returning to her duties." Numbuh 007 said. "Eet is time fur mich to step down."

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear.

"Now ve vill haff more time togezzer." He said. Fanny giggled, causing Rachel to raise an eyebrow.

"Let's go! Let's go!" Frederic said to Rachel. "Ich will explain later."

Rachel nodded and the three KND operatives made their way to the Arena.

-o0o-

The announcement in the Arena was quick and simple. Rachel was active in her role once more while Frederic was relegated back to his original position as the leader of Sector S.E.S. Rachel met up with Frederic and Fanny later, a smirk on her face.

"Fanny, since when did you giggle? I don't remember hearing you do it, especially not to what a boy said." She said. The Irish girl froze, as if she were a deer caught in the headlights. But Frederic, always the one in control, came to her rescue.

"Ve are together now." He said, wrapping an arm around Fanny's waist. "Just like du und Numbuh 1"

"Oh." Rachel said, looking awkwardly away. "Congrats?"

Fanny caught Numbuh 60 in the corner of her eye, who stopped to eavesdrop several yards away. Her sudden shyness disappeared as fast as it came.

"Thank ye, Supreme Leader!" Fanny said animatedly. She kissed Frederic, making sure it was in full view of Numbuh 60.

"Shall ve go celebrate Numbuh 362's recovery?" Frederic asked giddily.

"Oh we shall." Fanny said.

"To Lime Rickey's!"

"Ter Lime Rickey's!"

As the two went for a drink, Patton stood there, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"Did Fanny just…?" He said to himself. After a moment of putting the pieces together, a realization hit him.

"86… is dating… Numbuh 007?" He said slowly. "No…"

He ran out of the area and found a quiet, secluded area.

"NOOOOO!" He shouted before his self-control gave way to sobs of heartbreak.

-o0o-

Nigel was having a good day. Rachel called him to her office for a celebration of her recovery, just between the two of them. He reached her office and knocked.

"Enter!" Rachel called from inside. Nigel entered, closing the door behind him.

"Good evening, Rachel." Nigel said. "You look lovely as ever."

Rachel blushed and giggled.

"Thanks, Nigel. I say you look dashing yourself." She said. She went to the minifridge in her office and took out a couple of sodas. She opened both and gave one to Nigel.

"How about a toast?" Rachel asked.

"To your good health." Nigel said, raising his bottle.

"To the Kids Next Door."

They clinked their bottles and began to drink. Just as they finished, the couple heard a giggle, then a click as the door gets locked.

"What the—?" Rachel said, going to her office door, but unable to open it.

"Hello, Numbuh 1 and Numbuh 362." Fanny said from outside. She sounded drunk.

"Haff fun at dus party." Frederic said, also drunk. It was clear that they locked the door, which can only be locked with a key. There was only one key to the Supreme Leader's office and it's in the hands of the KND's two heaviest drinkers.

"We won't let yew out—" Fanny said.

"—until du both kiss on die lips!" Frederic finished. They seemed to leave after that, for their drunk singing got fainter and fainter. Rachel and Nigel stood in the office, blushing at their new predicament.

"I knew I should have made a spare key." Rachel said, berating herself.

"Look on the bright side. We're stuck together for a few hours without anyone to disturb us." Nigel said. "There is no better person to be locked in with than you, especially with the lovely combination of your beauty and personality."

"That was smooth as heck." Rachel said, awestruck. "Where did that come from?"

"Practice. Lots and lots of practice." Nigel said guiltily, remembering all the times he had to talk his way out of trouble with Lizzie.

"Oh Nigel… I'm sorry, soldier." Rachel said.

"It's fine. I'm past that now. Besides, you are a much better girlfriend than Lizzie."

"That I am. C'mere soldier…"

And they kissed. Ten blissful seconds later, they broke apart.

"Wow, Numbuh 1… that was amazing!" Rachel said. "You are a great kisser."

"I appreciated it more with you, after all."

"I'm glad…" Rachel said dreamily. Both of them sat on the windowsill together, taking in the view of the Earth.

-o0o-

It would be two days before Sector V would get a new mission. During that time, Frederic sent his sector to Switzerland to find and question the suspects. He planned to return home as well, but needed to finish up a few things. Anyway, Sector V was hanging out in the Treehouse when a transmission came from the Moonbase. It was Numbuh 362 calling to deliver their next mission.

"Sector V, the time has come. Capture the Delightful Children and bring them to the Moonbase." She said. "It's time for Sector Z to come home."

"Yes, sir." Nigel said.

"And Nigel? See me in my office after Sector Z is recommissioned."

"Yes, sir."

The rest of the sector sniggered. Nigel didn't care, though. Unlike with Lizzie, he wasn't ashamed of his relationship with Rachel.

"Alright Sector V. Here's our chance to get rid of the Delightfuls once and for all! Kids Next Door! BATTLESTATIONS!" Nigel shouted. All five leaped into action and went into their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. and flew low to the Delightful Mansion Down the Lane.

-o0o-

They landed nearby, activating the ship's camouflage to hide it away.

"Alright, team. Here's the plan." Nigel said lowly. "Numbuhs 3 and 4 will go through the front and create a distraction. Numbuh 5 will enter the building through the back. I will enter through the roof. Numbuh2, you are the getaway pilot. We strike fast and leave fast. Understand?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright Sector V. Let's go!"

They split up. Numbuh 1 activated his J.E.T.A.B.O.O.T.S. and flew to the top of the mansion. Numbuh 5 snuck around and reached the back door. Numbuh 3 decided to Ding Dong Ditch the mansion, Numbuh 4 hiding behind a pillar. Numbuh 3 rang the doorbell and ran away to hide. Father answered, still looking pretty ill.

"Who's there?" He said. "Damned kids Ding Dong Ditching again."

He closed the door and five seconds later, the doorbell rang again. Father groaned and felt himself heating up, but kept it down. He opened the door to find Numbuh 4 standing there with a smirk.

"What the—" Father said before he realized it was that idiot boy in the KND. Before he knew it, Numbuh 4 punched Father hard in the crotch. The harsh pain dropped Father to the floor, enabling Numbuh 4 to swoop in and steal the pipe from Father's mouth.

"Gotcha pipe, yeh cruddy tool!" He crowed triumphantly. "Catch me if yeh can!"

And with that, Numbuh 4 made a run for it.

"Why you little brat! Get back here!" Father shouted, getting up. He at first stumbled after him before picking up the pace. With Father gone, Numbuh 1 and 5 entered undetected. After some searching, they found the Delightful Children in the kitchen, looking unhappy as they made tea for Father. Numbuh 1 took out a sleeping gas grenade and threw it in the kitchen. When it exploded, the duo donned gas masks and moved in. The Delightfuls tried to fight off the effects of the gas, but failed and fell asleep. The two operatives picked them up and rushed out of the mansion.

"Numbuh 2! We need pick up! It's time to go!" Numbuh 1 reported.

"I'm on my way."

Numbuh 4 managed to lose Father and waited in the yard, though without the pipe. Numbuh 3 was also there, waiting to be picked up. Numbuh 2 arrived at the controls and landed in the yard.

"Everyone in!" Numbuh 1 ordered. The operatives got in and set down the Delightful Children on the floor. They blasted off to the Moonbase, the Delightful Children guarded on the way there. After landing, Sector V exited the ship as decommissioning squad members rushed in and picked up the Delightful Children. Numbuh 362 and 86 awaited at the hangar, the former looking pleased.

"Excellent work as always, Sector V." Rachel said. "Follow me to our new recommissioning chamber. Numbuh 007 is waiting for us to recomission Sector Z."

The Supreme Leader led Sector V and the decommissioning squad down to the lower levels of the Moonbase, located under the moon's surface. The Delightful Children were stirring just as they were placed in the chamber. The door was shut and locked and the recommissioning chamber was primed to go.

"Okay everyone! Die chamber is set. Now, zis vill be bright, so vatch dus eyes." Numbuh 007 said. With some effort, he pulled the switch to the on position. The machine hummed to life and started rumbling. Inside the chamber, the Delightfuls were wide awake and in panic, trying to get out of the chamber to no avail. A bolt of lightning pierced through each of the five children as they screamed collectively. Smoke filled the chamber and the screams stopped. The operatives outside tensely stood beyond, as one of the most suspenseful and historic moments in KND history took place. Finally, the machine died down and the door to the chamber opened. Smoke billowed out and the silhouettes of the five children stepped out. Every KND operative was on their toes, as if it were the final moments of a big game. The smoke clears, revealing…Sector Z!

Celebration erupted from the crowd of operatives. The machine had worked!

"It verked! It verked!" Frederic shouted excitedly to Fanny, who hugged him tight. In no time at all, the new spread. Sector Z watched the crowd celebrate. One by one, the former Delightfuls saluted their colleagues. The crowd died down and saluted back.

"Kids Next Door." Numbuh 0.1, or Bruce, said. "Sector Z has returned!"

The crowd cheered again before quieting down.

"For three long years, we were trapped within our own minds by the delightfulization curse. Despite being briefly recommissioned to fight Grandfather, the curse was too strong to overcome, even by the previous recommissioning module. Now with our second and now permanent return, we would like to apologize for all the grief we pulled on the Kids Next Door during our delightfulization." Numbuh 0.3 aka Ashley said.

"You are forgiven, Sector Z." Rachel said. "Welcome home."

"Thank you Supreme Leader." Numbuh 0.4, aka David, said.

"Now how about a celebration at Lime Rickey's?" Numbuh 0.5, aka Lennie, asked. The crowd cheered once more and everyone headed there. The party has begun.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter Eight**_

Everyday, all KND sectors around the world have to report in to Moonbase to ensure that they are still operational. If they don't, they are assumed to be compromised and a team of operatives are sent to investigate. This is exactly what happened, a few days later, when Sector SZ, the sector in Switzerland, failed to report in.

"Sector SZ, this is Supreme Leader Numbuh 362, come in. Sector SZ..." Rachel said, trying to get the transmission through. It failed, prompting her to call Frederic.

"Numbuh 007, I can't reach Sector SZ. Can you contact your operatives for their whereabouts?" Rachel asked. Frederic nodded and called Numbuh 700, his second in command. The transmission to her also failed.

"Somethink has happened to die operatives." Frederic said. "Ich think our Switz banker is behind this."

"I agree." Rachel said. "Go to Switzerland and find them. Take Sector Z with you."

"Ja wohl."

Frederic left the control room and called Sector Z. Connie answered.

"This is Numbuh 0.2." She said.

"Zis is Numbuh 007. Der Supreme Leader haz assigned dus ein mission." Frederic said. "Several operatives haff gone missing in mein homeland of Suisse. Ich am taking dus with mich to find zem."

"Affirmative. We will be at the Moonbase shortly." Connie replied before ending transmission. Numbuh 007 took a deep breath. This would be his first real mission in three months. Now that he looked back on it, it was a good idea to keep his armour on. Now, it was time to get his weapon.

Frederic went to his quarters and took out his most favored weapon, the umbrella rifle. This was a fairly recent addition to the KND arsenal that combined the art of umbrella sword fighting with laser rifling. It is due to replace some of the standard weapons in both ranged and close quarters combat. Only 123 were built last time Frederic checked. And one of those were his.

"Time fur another mission." Frederic said to himself. "Du haff not failed me yet."

The umbrella was sheathed in a case that had a strap, allowing Frederic to sling it around his shoulder. Frederic also took a Swiss Army knife, given to him by his uncle Hans, who disappeared some months back.

"Ich vill never furget du, Uncle Hans." He whispered before exiting his quarters.

Sector Z hadn't arrived yet, so Frederic stood around, waiting for them. After a few minutes, their ship lands in the hangar. The door opens and Frederic enters.

"So which part of Switzerland are we off to?" Bruce said.

"Innertkirchen, mein home town." Frederic said. "I vill show du mein haus."

The ship flew into the atmosphere, approaching the small town nestled in the Swiss Alps. This time of the year was right when snow would start to fall, which it had in Innertkirchen, giving it a picturesque wintry look.

"You live here?" Ashley said. "It's so pretty!"

"Danke, Numbuh 0.3. Die mountains around der town are used fur sledding und skiing." Frederic said. "Zere's mein haus over zere. On der mountianside."

There was a large red house on the side of one of the bigger mountains. Lennie landed the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. nearby and everyone got out, wearing their winter gear. The six operatives trekked across the snowy ground before reaching the house. They went inside, a rich aroma of melted chocolate greeting the children.

"Mutter, Ich am home!" Frederic called out.

"Hallo, Frederic. Wie war dein Tag?"1 Frederic's mother asked.

"It was good. Ich have brought friends over."

"Okay. Stellen Sie sicher, dass Sie nicht in Vaters Arbeitszimmer gehen Sie."2

"Yes Mutter."

Frederic led Sector Z to his room. It was a medium sized room with posters of the German football team Borussia Dortmund on the walls. Models of German World War II aircraft like the Bf-109 and Fw-190 hung from the ceiling. Various toys littered the floor of the room and a work desk with a computer sat next to the door. It was a nice room that Frederic was proud to call home. Frederic cleared some of the toys away, making room for Sector Z to sit.

"Okay Sector Z. As du haff seen, zis is mein home. Mein father is a prime suspect fur the MH370 fiasco und the attack on Rainbow Monkey Park. We are to enter his study and search fur evidence." Frederic said. "Who here iz best wiff computers?"

"That would be me." Connie said.

"Gut. Du are to hack into mein father's computer und look fur evidence there. We vill look everywhere else." Frederic planned. "At zis time, mein father is at werk. We must move quickly!"

The six operatives left Frederic's room and headed to the study. They snuck in and started rifling through the papers. Connie hacked into the computer there and started browsing through the documents in the hard drive. It didn't take long for evidence to be found. They complied it together, the contents disturbing the children greatly. Frederic studied it carefully, going cold as he read.

"This is it..." Frederic whispered. "Mein father is die villain. All dese jahre und Ich never knew. Zis, zis is horrifying."

"He's planning to destroy kids all over the world..." Bruce said. "He's behind MH370 and the attack on the amusement park."

"We have to stop him before he does any more damage." David said.

"Is zere anything on Numbuh 0.07?" Frederic asked.

"I only found the word 'revenge.' There is no further information." Connie replied.

"Ich can answer zat."

The operatives whirled around to find Frederic's mother, Mrs. Temnitz at the door. She was wearing an apron covered in chocolate and her red hair was frizzed and covered in chocolate in a few places.

"Mutter! Ich can explain..." Frederic started, but Mrs. Temnitz stopped him.

"No need. Ich know vhat du are up to und haff always known." She said. "Ich think it's time tu reveal das truth. I am Numbuh 189 of der AND, or Adults Next Door. We are ein elite branch of the KND in vitch all operatives are adults. Are du aware zat not all KND operatives are decommissioned at 13? Some operatives prove so valuable zat they join the TND, or Teens Next Door, before moving on die AND. I was spared decommissioning fur my expertise in chocolate und my successes in der Cold War."

The operatives stood there in shock.

"If du are aware of our organization, zen do du know Numbuh 0.07?" Frederic asked. The adult operative donned a wistful smile.

"Know him? Of course Ich do! He's die head of der AND." Mrs. Temnitz said.

She took a deep breath at this next part.

"Frederic, Numbuh 0.07 is your father. Your real, biological father."

Frederic froze and seemed to shut down.

"Who is he? How is dis possible?" Frederic asked.

"Numbuh 0.07's real name is James Bond." Mrs. Temnitz said. "I met him der day I turned twenty, die minimum age to join der AND. He was a well known womanizer whose popularity allowed him to have many flings with women, both AND agents and not. Ich vas one of those who love James. He noticed me und der rest is history.

"His movies were among the best spy movies made. The Cold War certainly helped him."

"Then why is Vater...er...Mr. Temnitz trying to seek revenge on Numbuh 0.07?" Frederic asked.

"When I married Klaus, Ich was already pregnant vith du. Ich realized too late that Klaus was an evil man. He tried many schemes to gain power or rid der world of children, but James Bond stopped him sometimes, while Ich did the rest without him knowing." Mrs. Temnitz said.

"We have to go save Sector S.E.S. and SZ before it's too late!" Lennie said.

"I know where they are." David said. "I found something on a storage complex in the Bernese Alps region between Grindelwald and Münster."

Ashley raised an eyebrow at that.

"There's a town named Grindelwald?" She asked. Ashley, before her delightfulization, was a well-read Harry Potter fan. "I have to see this."

"We haff not ein moment to lose!" Frederic shouted. "Kids Next Door! BATTLESTATIONS!"

-o0o-

Despite the relatively short time spent in Frederic's house, a blizzard struck the area. This did not deter the group from flying in blind, though they did almost crash into a mountain. The mountains did break up some of the swirling winds and snow, and the facility, as expected, was there, between two tall mountains.

"There it is." Bruce said. "Numbuh 0.5, land the ship somewhere out of sight."

He did so and everyone disembarked. Frederic and Bruce took positions overlooking the storage complex, assessing for weak points and entryways.

"Difficult, but not impossible." Bruce said.

"If we can distract the guards, we can enter through the air vent on the side of the building." David said.

"On it." Ashley replied. She took out a small mortar and filled the tube with fireworks. She blasted them out of the tube, where they exploded on the other side of the valley. The guards, alerted to the explosion, left to investigate, leaving the side of the building wide open. The operatives moved out of their hiding spot and entered through the air vent. Once inside, they dropped to a corridor and moved forward. They reached an intersection, finding directions to other parts of the building.

"The imprisoned operatives are most likely at der makeshift prison to die left." Frederic said. "Ve must go zere und free them."

"We need to find their weapons though." David said.

"Nein. Zeir weapons may have been zestört. Instead, ve take der weapons from defeated enemies." Frederic said. "Ve must split up into zwei gruppe of three. One to release der prisoners und one to find Mr. Temnitz."

"But aren't the adults using lethal force?" Ashley said, getting nervous. "I am not in the mood to die."

"Would du leave nine operatives to die? We are risking our lives for kiddom weltwide und Ich am not letting mein operatives und countrymen to die. I refuse!" Frederic hissed.

"Sorry, sorry!" Ashley said. "I understand."

"Numbuh 0.1, take 0.5 und 0.2 und find Mr. Temnitz." Frederic said, calming down. "Ich will take die others fur the prisoners."

"Roger that, Numbuh 007. Numbuhs 0.2 and 0.5, on me." Bruce said before he, Connie, and Lennie went on the path straight. Frederic led David and Ashley left.

"Veapons aus." Frederic said, taking out his umbrella rifle and fastening the strap of his helmet to his chin. "Ein battle can start at any minuten."

The other two nodded. Ashley took out her umbrella and David took out a S.C.A.M.P.P. They moved on to the makeshift prison block and found it well guarded. Sure enough, the nine captured operatives were locked in individual cages by the walls. There were fifteen guards in various places in the prison block.

"Feuer frei." Frederic whispered. He pointed his umbrella rifle and fired on a guard putting him out of commission. David started firing on the guards and Ashley started striking them with the umbrella. The three quickly found out that the guards were using nonlethal rubber bullets in their guns, which holds a similar effect to the KND's 2x4 technology. One guard tried to raise the alarm, but was put down by a strike on the face by Frederic. After a few minutes, all of the guards were out of the fight, allowing Frederic to free the nine KND prisoners.

"I knew you came to rescue us!" Numbuh 904, one of the members of Sector S.E.S., said joyfully. The others started to pipe up, but Frederic shut them down quickly.

"Ve haff no time to celebrate. We haff to go. Du nine, take ze weapons and ammo from die guards." Frederic said. "Schnell!"

The nine operatives went and picked up the guards' guns and the rubber ammo that went with them. They checked the guns and reloaded when needed.

"Numbuh 0.1, do du copy? I haff released die prisoners." Frederic said over an earpiece. "Haff du found our target?"

"Warum ja sie haben, Frederic."3 A chilling voice said from the other side. "Hast du gedacht, ich würde es nicht bemerken?"4

"Temmie." Frederic growled. "What haff you done to zem?"

"Temmie" was Frederic's nickname for his step-father long ago.

"Oh nichts. Ich nahm sie einfach und hier sind sie, oben auf Finsteraarhorn in meinem Bunker."5 Mr. Temnitz said casually. "Komm und hol sie, bevor es zu spät ist!"6

Frederic angrily hangs up and turned to the eleven operatives.

"Mein dear father has just captured die other members of Sector Z. We haff to rescue zem." Frederic snarled. "They are at the top of the Finstaarhorn, which will be crawling with enemy troops. Ich vill call für backup before ve rescue."

"What is the Finstaarhorn?" David asked.

"It's the third tallest mountain in Switzerland." The sector leader of Sector SZ said. "We went to this facility for our investigations when we were captured.

"Let's go. Time is running out." Frederic said. The operatives nodded and the twelve left the prison block.

TBC…

Translations (sorry for any E to G mistakes)

1 – "Hello Frederic. How was your day?"

2 – "Okay. Just make sure you don't go into father's study."

3 – "Why yes they have, Frederic."

4 – "Did you think I would not notice?"

5 – "Oh nothing. I just captured them and here they are, on top of the Finstaarhorn in my bunker."

6 – "Come and get them before it's too late!"


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter Nine**_

Numbuh 362 stood in the control room awaiting updates from Numbuh 007. She was apprehensive about the mission and hadn't heard from him or Sector Z. To her relief, the screen in front of her flashed an incoming transmission.

"Numbuh 362, zis is Numbuh 007." The Swiss operative said. "Das operatives have been found und rescued, aber die mission situation has deteriorated. Nmubuhs 0.1, 0.2, und 0.5 haff been captured."

"Who captured them?" Rachel asked.

"Der same person behind MH370 und the attack on der amusement park." 007 said. "The storage complex we haff rescued zem from is crawling with enemy guards. Ve are outnumbered und outgunned. Ich need back up."

"But who is the person who captured Secter SZ and S.E.S.?" Rachel asked.

"We haff no time! Zere are lives at stake! Ich vill explain everything after the mission is done." 007 said imploringly. "007 aus."

The transmission ended and Numbuh 362 called for 86, who came.

"Numbuh 86, Numbuh 007 is in trouble and has requested back up. You need to find as many operatives as you can to help him out." Rachel said. "Something serious has happened for my old second-in-command to request reinforcements for rescuing three captured operatives."

"Aye, Supreme Leader." Fanny said before rushing off. She was extremely worried about the situation in Switzerland and didn't know what to expect. She silently vowed to herself to destroy the antagonist and make sure that Frederic isn't harmed.

-o0o-

On top of Switzerland's third tallest mountain stood a stone brick tower connected to the facility below. In it, Bruce, Lennie, and Connie were tied up together, watched by Mr. Temnitz and several of his guards.

"Why?" Bruce demanded. "What's the point of MH370 and blackmailing Mr. Boss to do your bidding?"

Mr. Temnitz chuckled before turning around. Connie covertly activated her comlink, which was tucked in her back pocket. The comlink sent the transmission to Frederic, who and the others would hear what was said next.

"Children are the most money sucking thing known to the world." Mr. Temnitz said, in English. "As a banker, I try to maximize the amount of money that my clients make, but children hold them back from true wealth. All that money spent on toys, food, and other things for them disgusts me! If a normal couple with good well-paying jobs never had children, they would be rich! I plan to solve the world's poverty problem by getting rid of children until there is only adults!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Connie shouted. Mr. Temnitz grinned evilly.

"Oh, but I already started. Before you die, I have the delight to tell you that one of my greatest achievements was the so called 'disaster' over Überlingen over ten years ago. That's forty five brats out of the way in one fell swoop." He crowed. On the other side of the communications line, there were several gasps of shock.

"Oh mein gott…" Frederic whispered to himself. The disaster Mr. Temnitz was referring to was the 2002 Überlingen mid-air collision, which not only killed forty Russian schoolchildren, but also all five members of Sector R from that period. They were on a flight to Barcelona when a cargo plane collided with the passenger jet, killing all on both jets. It was one of the more tragic events in KND history and the then-Supreme Leader Numbuh 51 ordered three days of mourning after the bodies of Sector R were retrieved (before the adults) to be buried on the moon. Since the inception of the seventh age of KND, 15000 operatives died while serving, the majority through accidents, natural disasters, and disease. This was only a very small percentage of the total number of operatives, which amounts to millions.

The three captive children started shouting curses at the banker (though it didn't amount to the language adults use). Frederic, hearing everything Mr. Temnitz has said, cut transmission, deciding enough is enough.

"Du has heard vhat mein not-father is capable of." Frederic said. "Ve must take him down. Show no mercy."

Everyone nodded stoically. Just before they started going to the tower, Fanny arrived with backup. She has indeed brought an army, with hundreds of operatives filling various ships.

"Wot's the situation, Numbuh 007?" Fanny said.

"Ve haff ein confirmed child killer taking drei operatives captive. We haff to move fast." Frederic said. "He is die reason für der disaster over Überlingen. He planned it."

Fanny gasped.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

"Das captured operatives are on top of die mountain. Forward!" Frederic shouted. The operatives obeyed and charged forward, taking cover when needed. The enemy guards attacked and soon a battle in the blizzard erupted.

"86, come with mich. We're going to rescue die operatives." Frederic said, taking out his grappling hook and firing to the tower. The hook, affected by the wind, flew to the left, managing to land on a concrete support just under the main level.

"Get du weapon out and get ready fur a fight." Frederic said. 86 quickly took out her mustard gun and held onto Frederic tightly. Frederic retracted the long cable, pulling the couple up. Some of the guards spotted them and tried to shoot them, but missed. Once Frederic and Fanny reached the service platform, Fanny let go of Frederic, who unhooked the grappling hook. After putting it away and taking out his umbrella rifle, Frederic was just about to open the door to the stairs when he heard Mr. Temnitz speaking.

"..and now it's time for you to die."

As quickly as they could, Frederic and Fanny threw open the door, rushed up the stairs and found the Swiss banker pointing a pistol at Bruce's head. Frederic shot first, hitting Mr. Temnitz's gun hand, causing him to drop it. The gun went off, shattering one of the light fixtures.

"Frederic!?" Mr. Temnitz said in surprise. "How did-"

"Shut up." Frederic sneered. "Du don't deserve mein respect after what du did to der Russian children over ten years ago."

"Ah. So you found out." Mr. Temnitz said. "One of my proudest achievements."

"Ich heard everything about du plans to get rid of children und how du did it. Du are despicable. I haff no choice but to get rid of you."

"Ha! You think you can get rid of me! Numbuh 0.07 couldn't kill me! What makes you think you can?" Mr. Temnitz shouted, laughing at Frederic's face.

"Unlike mein real father, I vill make sure du are dead." Frederic said, brandishing his umbrella sword expertly.

"So you know the truth of your father." Mr. Temnitz sneered. "You even took his old post. This will make your death much more enjoyable."

"Und yet, du seem to lose your touch." Frederic said. "Remember MH370? Sector MH managed to survive. Vhat makes du think du can kill mich?"

Mr. Temnitz was struck speechless, but a slash from Frederic prompted him to jump back quickly. He took a metal pipe and began to duel his step-son, determined to get rid of him. While the Swiss were talking, Fanny was releasing Bruce, Lennie, and Connie from their bonds. By this time, the blizzard had worsened considerably, causing whiteout conditions outside, forcing the guards and the KND inside to fight. A number on both sides were neutralized as the battle continued.

"Thank you, Numbuh 86." Bruce said after Fanny finished releasing them. "Let's go get him. He's outnumbered."

"Not so fast." Fanny interjected. "We just got ye back. We're not risking losing yew again. Now get out of here. We'll deal with him."

"But-"

"No buts! Get moving or else aye'll decommission ye!" Fanny stated firmly. Bruce grumbled and led his friends out. Fanny turned back to watch the fight between the Swiss before her eyes laid on the fallen pistol. She picked it up and examined it. It was a real one, contraband to unlicensed citizens.

"Hmm..." Fanny said to herself. "Aye wonder..."

-o0o-

The duel between Frederic and Mr. Temnitz shifted to the outside, where the howling wind and swirling snow buffeted the two Swiss. The balcony railing had been destroyed, making the area perilous in whiteout conditions. One wrong move could cause one to fall to their death. Mr. Temnitz, being the bigger and stronger adult, was pushing back Frederic, who's precision with the umbrella was the only thing preventing Mr. Temnitz from drubbing him. The umbrella and pipe struck again, this time with both combatants trying to overpower their enemy.

"You can't win, Frederic!" Mr. Temnitz shouted over the wind. "Give up and I'll spare you!"

"Absolut nichts!" Frederic shouted.

BANG! BANG!

Just as he attempted to overpower Mr. Temnitz, the Swiss banker dropped to the floor, shot in the shoulder and left thigh. The metal pipe Mr. Temnitz was hold was let go, blowing away in the high winds. Blood spilled on the concrete balcony before freezing as Mr. Temnitz dragged himself backwards. Frederic turned to the direction where the bullets came from. Fanny was standing just inside, the pistol in her hands.

"Danke schön, Fanny." Frederic said.

"Damn you!" Mr. Temnitz shouted again. "Damn you meddling kids!"

Fanny discarded the pistol and went to Frederic's side. Frederic pointed his umbrella rifle at Mr. Temnitz, who was started to feel the effects of the cold and pain.

"Du haff lost, Temmie." Frederic sneered. "Ve're going to make sure du never harm children ever again!"

Mr. Temnitz began to laugh madly.

"If I'm going down..." He declared before taking out a remote. "You're going down with me!"

Mr. Temnitz pressed a button on the remote before passing out. Shocked, Frederic instinctively knew what was going on and grabbed Fanny by the waist before jumping off the balcony. It was just in time too, for five seconds later, a brilliant explosion obliterated the tower and the top of the Finsteraarhorn with it. The two operatives felt a flash of heat before it disappeared into the bitter cold. Frederic pushed a button on his umbrella rifle, opening it up. In blizzard conditions, the wind would have broken a regular umbrella, but the reinforced alloys in Frederic's umbrella rifle ensured that didn't happen. The couple floated down to the main facility below, helped on by the wind.

The battle inside was nearing its end, with both sides depleted of fighters. Frederic and Fanny entered the complex.

"Everyone! Mr. Temnitz is dead! He has killed himself!" Frederic announced. The KND operatives, both wounded and not, cheered in triumph. The hired guards shrugged and stopped fighting.

"Meh… Let's go home." One said. Their work was done now that their employer is dead. David came to greet the red-headed couple.

"Congratulations on getting rid of that menace." He said. "You have saved many lives."

"Ich know." Frederic said. "Aber we don't really know why Mr. Temnitz hates children. Is it really banking?"

"I don't know. But the important thing is that he is dead and we are not." David replied. "So after we get back to Moonbase, would you like to get some drinks at Lime Rickey's?"

Frederic and Fanny both smirked as they looked at each other.

"Definitely." Frederic said.

"Aye challenge ye to another drinkin' contest." Fanny said.

"Du is on."

-o0o-

Nigel entered Rachel's office carrying an update from Switzerland.

"Rachel, we got an update from Numbuh 007 saying that Mr. Temnitz, the Swiss banker behind MH370, is dead." He said.

"What? Where is he?" Rachel asked.

"He's stuck in a blizzard near his hometown. The operatives we sent down there met with resistance against hired adult guards in a storage complex. The other members of Sector Z were rescued."

"Anything else?"

"Yes… 007 reports that Mr. Temnitz was responsible for several incidents in which Kids Next Door operatives were killed, including the Überlingen mid-air collision which killed 45 Russian children, including all five members of Sector R."

"What!?" Rachel exclaimed. "That plane crash was no accident!?"

"Nope." Nigel said. "Mr. Temnitz managed to do it."

"But he's Frederic's father!" Rachel said. "Why would he do that?"

"Interesting thing is, Klaus Temnitz is not even Numbuh 007's real father." Nigel said, continuing to read off the report. "He says he will elaborate once he returns to Moonbase."

"He better." Rachel said. "I now have more questions than answers."

"We do have time before he arrives." Nigel said with a hint of suggestive eagerness. Rachel smiled and relaxed at the implication.

"Yes we do."

-o0o-

"So what you're saying is that not only Numbuh 0.07 is James Bond, but he's your father?" Rachel said in disbelief. Frederic noticed that she looked a bit disheveled, but decided not to comment on it.

"Is all true." Frederic said. "Und he is ein AND agent too."

"Dang! One of the most well known spy in both worlds is your father." Rachel said. "I can't believe my second most favorite character is real."

"Who is die furst?" Frederic asked.

"Dr. Time and Space Continuum." Rachel answered coyly.

"Oh Frederic!" Fanny called out from afar. "Yer gonna miss our drinkin' contest!"

Frederic grinned madly.

"Got to go, Supreme Leader." Frederic said ."Duty calls."

Rachel playfully rolls her eyes as Frederic joins up with his girlfriend. Fanny gave a quick kiss before the couple headed to Lime Rickey's.

Meanwhile, Patton glared at the couple as they turned the corner. He resented their relationship and wanted to get rid of it. He took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello? Chester? I have a proposition for you..."

The End (for now)


End file.
